Forging Our Love
by lostsunsets
Summary: Quinn is a blacksmith, whom on one fateful day meets Rachel. It's love at first sight for Quinn, but when she learns Rachel is the princess, she's wondering if they'll ever be able to have a chance at love. Takes place in the 14th century.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story would NOT leave my head. I don't know if any of you will enjoy it, but here it is!

* * *

The heat of the mid-day sun beat down upon Quinn Fabray as she continued to forge a new blade. Sweat coasted down her forehead and started to soak her clothes. The flames from the fire pit along with the sun began caused her cheeks to be flushed and threads of her blonde locks to escape from the holds of the ribbon she had used to tie her hair up. Hammering the steel into shape she paused only to wipe away the sweat trickling down her face. As she wiped her hand across her forehead, black char took its place.

It had to be the hottest day of the summer and yet other townsmen were walking about doing their shopping. She envied how they at least got the cooling wind that she knew was there, while she was stuck building the armor and the swords for the King's knights and others who so desired them. She wished she could be out there, but her mentor would have her head if she left during business hours.

Finally with the last stroke of her hammer, she was able to toss the blade into the barrel full of water. Sighing, she sat down on the brick steps on the fire pit. Fishing a cup of water out of a bucket; she touched it to her lips and poured some of the cool water down her throat and threw the rest of it over her dirty, sweaty face. It was refreshing.

It was when she was going for some more water that it happened: over the townspeople's voices, she heard the laugh from an angel. Looking up she saw gorgeous brown hair flowing in the breeze, chocolate orbs full of happiness and laughter that already captivated her body and soul. Her skin a soft tan and Quinn would bet anything it was soft and warm.

Standing up, Quinn walked to the opening of the shop and leaned against the wooden panels. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl. The girl, with the common clothes, and yet a sense of royalty that even the King desires. She had to know who the girl was, but she couldn't leave the shop to go find out. And besides, who would want a blacksmith when she probably had knights falling in love with her, hell, probably even the prince himself.

Her smile quickly faded when she saw two lurking men whisper to each other and then disappear down an alley and out behind the buildings, following the lovely brunette. Without a second thought, she grabbed her sheath holding her own sword and tied the leather belt around her waist as she ran after them. Turning the corner, she froze when she saw that one of the men had his arms around the girl's abdomen as the other ripped apart the top of her dress. "Get off of me!" She cried as she flailed her arms and kicked her legs, trying with all of her might to get them off.

The men only chuckled at her failed attempts. Before they could make another move, Quinn withdrew her sword and pointed it at the man, who had his hands on her chest. "Get the hell off, or lose your hands, Karofsky," Quinn threatened in a low, dangerous voice.

Karofsky faked innocence and put his hands up in mock surrender. "What are you going to do, Fabray? Kill us?"

"If I have to," she replied, pressing the sword hard against his neck.

"I wouldn't," the other man said behind her.

Crap!

How could she have been distracted by Karofsky to not remember his sidekick, who still had a tight hold on the brunette? Glancing back she saw he had a knife positioned against the girl's neck, ready to slit her throat. Her eyes flickered to the small girl in his arms, her hands trying to pull his arm from her neck. The girl's eyes were pleading with Quinn's. Turning back to Karofsky, she moved the position of the sword from his neck.

Thinking she was backing off, Karofsky's grin grew and he and Azimio let out a chuckling laugh. Smiling playfully, Quinn quickly pressed her sword against the crotch of his pants, hard enough that if he made a move his pants would be ripped and his man parts cut off. "You kill her, I dismember you and then we'll see who has the upper hand. Now release her, or say goodbye to your boyhood."

Gulping, Karofsky looked back at Azimio and nodded tightly. Azimio dropped the girl unto the ground and she cried out in pain, her left ankle now swelling up. "Aw, why'd you have to hurt her?" Quinn asked as she brought her sword up aimed it at Azimio this time. Glancing down, she saw how terrified the girl was. Sighing she sheathed her sword and got dangerously in his face. "Get the hell out of here before I do something you'll wish I regretted."

Nodding, the two men took off at full speed. Shaking her head, she knelt down in front of the girl who was trembling. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now," Quinn said in a soft, warm voice, "here." Quinn took off her black tunic, leaving her in her drenched white shirt. Quinn slowly and gently wrapped the tunic around the brunette to cover her back up. "Can you walk?" She hesitantly asked.

"No. I don't think so. My ankle is too swollen." Even in pain, the girl spoke like an angel.

Nodding, Quinn reached out. "Is it okay, if I carry you, then?" The brunette nodded and Quinn put her arm beneath her legs and her other around her back and picked her up. The brunette wrapped her arms around Quinn's and held on while Quinn walked back to the market place.

"What's your name?"

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

The girl smiled at the name and leaned up to place a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek. "Thank you for saving me, Quinn Fabray," she muttered so only Quinn could hear it.

"I'll always save you." Quinn blurted before realizing what was coming out of her mouth. Her cheeks went red with embarrassment and the girl in her arms only giggled at her. "I-I mean…it was no problem at all. Those guys are assholes, so they had it coming either way. They will pay for hurting your ankle though. One way or another they will." Quinn promised. "Um, you haven't told me your name yet…"

"That's true. But what is a name anyway? It's not something that defines you, or who your family is."

"So what should I call you, "girl who gets into trouble"?"

The girl giggled at Quinn's playfulness and was about to answer when men in armor approached them. "There they are!" Men quickly surrounded them and one took the girl from her arms, while two others threw her against the side of the carriage; one holding Quinn's arms behind her back and locking them into a pair of irons, the other patting her down and removing her sword.

"You thought you could take her?" one of the men asked as he turned her around and punched her. Falling from the force and the unexpectedness, Quinn roughly landed on her knees. Townspeople formed a circle around them, all wanting to witness the scene in the square.

"N-no, I wasn't…" She was cut off when the man kicked her in the stomach. Stifling her cry, she felt her blonde hair being grabbed and forced up. The man had his hand ready for another hit.

Just then she heard the brunette cry out, "Stop it! Stop it, now!" Looking up, Quinn saw the girl through her bloodied vision. Everything was getting so blurry and things began to spin. _Damn, that was quite a hit,_ Quinn thought. Fighting hard to keep her sight straight, she saw the brunette exit the carriage and limp up to the man. "I said "stop it". What exactly do you think you're doing to her?"

The man fumbled for an answer and said, "She was trying to take you."

"No, you idiot! She was the one who saved me from being attacked. And who ordered you to treat her this way, anyway? Hmm? I certainly didn't."

"We're the King's men, we're supposed to protect you, your majesty."

That certainly got Quinn's attention. Her head snapped up and she looked at the girl confused. _There is no way…_

A horse came galloping up and pushed the crowd aside. "Rachel!" A loud voice called out to the brunette. The horse's rider was a black man, very well dressed and had a pin on his vest. Jumping down from his horse he ran over and picked her up, hugging her in a very fatherly manner. "Rachel, are you alright? What in heaven's name were you thinking? Going into the market place all by yourself! You could've gotten really hurt."

Putting her down, he took the sight in before him. Quinn's left side of her face was bruised and bloodied, and the way she was still crunched over on her knees told him she had suffered a blow to the abdomen as well. "What's going on here?" He asked.

The guard who had beaten up Quinn took point. "We found the princess in the arms of this girl here. We only did what was necessary to get the princess to safety and out of harm's way," he said proudly.

The horseman turned to look at him and asked, "And you judged a situation without knowing the facts, Ron?"

"The princess was hurt! We only-"

"That's why she was carrying me!" Rachel argued. Her eyes looked at Quinn and her heart broke. Quinn had just saved her virginity and possibly her life as well and this was her reward? It wasn't right.

"Well, how did you get hurt, Rachel?" The tall, powerful, black man asked.

"I was doing a little bit of shopping and these two guys followed me. They cornered me and grabbed me. One ripped open my dress," she carefully lowered Quinn's tunic to show the ripped seam, then quickly covered herself, "the other held onto me. I was lucky Quinn showed up when she did. She fought them off and the guy dropped me, and I landed on it wrong…" she revealed her less swollen ankle, "Leroy, she saved my life."

The black man, Leroy, nodded and looked down at the bloodied girl one more. "Is this true, girl?" With all of her energy, Quinn nodded and stuttered out a "yes, sir". He looked at the guard who placed the irons on her and motioned for him to remove them. Soon enough, the heavy weight that connected and weighed down on her wrists were gone. Slowly, she brought her hands out in front of her and rubbed her sore wrists. "Return her belongings." Her sword was thrown next to her and she made no move to get them.

"What is your name, girl?" Leroy asked, crouching down in front of her.

Meeting his eyes, took everything she had and she willed herself to hold contact. "Q-Quinn Fabray."

"And how do you manage to have a sword like that?" He sounded impressed, and she smiled on the inside.

"I made it, My Lord. I am a blacksmith at the shop down the road," she replied.

"Quite impressive. Perhaps you can make me a blade similar to your own? It's fine work, I am at most impressed."

"Thank you, My Lord."

He smiled, stood and reached his hand out. Quinn reluctantly took it and allowed him to help pull her up. Wincing at her ribs, he then bent down to pick up her sword and hand it to her. "You saved Rachel's life. Surely there is something I can do for you in return?"

She was startled. She didn't save Rachel for some stupid reward. No, she saved her because she wanted to know her, to befriend her, to be able to love her the way her heart desired. But now, there's not a chance in hell for any of that to happen. She was a commoner, a peasant, a blacksmith, a nobody. She didn't deserve the princess. The princess deserved someone better, the prince, the duke, anyone is better than her. So she shook her head. "I didn't do it for some reward. And the reward I want, you can't give. But thank you, Sir."

Leroy nodded and motioned for the men to move out. "I do thank you for saving her, Ms. Fabray. She is like a daughter to me, and I know the King highly appreciates it." He gave a slight bow then got on his horse and began to ride back to the castle.

It was then just Rachel and Quinn. The crowd had left when they realized nothing else was going to happen. And the carriage driver pretended to be busy. Rachel took a step closer to Quinn. "Quinn? I'm so sor-"

Quinn held up a hand to silence her. "Just don't. I'm glad you're in safe arms now, and I'm glad I got there in time. But you don't have to say anything."

"Quinn…"

"I should go get cleaned up and explain to my boss, why I'm unable to continue working today." Grabbing the side of her ribs, Quinn bowed to Rachel and turned to walk away.

"Will I see you again?" Rachel called out.

Turning around, Quinn cracked a small smile. "I wish you could, and maybe if the situation was different, but it's too dangerous for you to come here again. And you're better off without someone like me in your life. But perhaps you might see me in your dreams? I know you'll be in mine every night." After she said that, she walked back to the shop and Rachel reluctantly got into the carriage to go back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Do I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! You guys, I honestly did not except this great of a response! :) Thank you so much!

A/N 2: I only know things from what I've read, games I've played, and Game of Thrones, so if you have any useful information to add or give me a heads up on, please PM me! Now onward to the next chapter! :)

* * *

When Quinn returned to the shop, a tall man with curly hair stood there hammering away. He was her mentor, her caretaker, her father figure, and his name was William Shuester. Putting down the hammer on the anvil next to the working steel, he ran over to the blonde and took her face in his hands. "What the hell happened?" He asked as he moved her face side to side to further examine her face.

"It's a long story," she muttered.

"Lift up your shirt; I want to see your side." Reluctantly, she moved her hand from where she was holding her ribs and lifted up the white shirt slowly. Apparently she was moving too slow for Will as he took the shirt and lifted it up above her ribs. "Shit, Quinn." There, ever so present of the left side of her ribcage was a giant multi-colored bruise.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I only did what I thought was right."

Sighing, he moved her to sit down on one of the wooden chairs at the table and even though the sun was setting he flipped the open sign to close. He then doused the fire in the fire pit, and locked up the finished swords, armory, and other items. Moving back over to the blonde, he helped her up and they walked to the house behind the shop.

The small brick house was just enough to fit the two blacksmiths. Two beds full of hay with deer skin to keep them warm, a wooden table with two matching chairs by the fire place, and a small kitchen area by their beds. Sure, they made decent income and were able to pay their taxes, and had plenty left over, but they never would want for anything. They would hunt and feed themselves, using the left over skins and furs as warmth during the winters.

Walking in, Will sat Quinn down on the chair and went to fetch some water from the well. While retrieving the water, Will looked through the back window and saw the blonde sitting there quietly. She wasn't his daughter by blood, but he had taken her in and he loved her like he did his own daughter, who had died years before. The girl had been so small and fearful when he found her wondering the streets as a child, now here she was: a woman of eighteen, with a heart full of courage and integrity. And even though she was sitting there with a beaten face and her ribs bruised, she still held that brave, unafraid look in her eyes. He knew in this moment of looking at her, that no matter what she did today, and what she would do in the future, he would always be proud of her. As for his love, well that grew every day; whether she was making swords and armor in the shop, practicing her fencing with the boy next door, or cooking dinner.

Breaking out of his daze, he pulled up the bucket now full of water and returned to the house. Picking up a ladle from the table, he used it to move a quart of the water from the bucket into a bowl. He then put the bucket and ladle aside and grabbed a couple of rags from the kitchen. Moving the other chair in front of the blonde, he took a seat then dipped one of the rags into the cold water before placing it first against her left temple where blood continued to ooze out of the cut. Wincing at the rough texture now against her skin, her hazel eyes met his. "I'm sorry that I just left the shop like that," she finally spoke up after a moment of silence between them.

"Why did you?" He asked as he rinsed out the rag in the bowl of water then moved it back to soak up more crimson blood.

"It was a girl with the brightest pair of eyes I've ever seen with the voice of the angels, and looks that even Aphrodite would be jealous of. She walked behind the shops and I saw Azimio and Karofsky follow her with a devilish glint in their eyes, I just had to make sure they didn't hurt her, ya know? Something just…compelled me to grab my sword and follow them. It was a good thing I did, because they were about to rape her and God knows what else they were planning. I got rid of them just fine though, probably made them shit themselves while they took off running. Anyway, she must've twisted her ankle or something because she couldn't walk on it, so I picked her up and started to carry her back here to look at her ankle and make sure they didn't hurt her anywhere else. The next thing I knew, she was being taken out of my arms and I was being thrown against a carriage and a pair of irons was shackled to my wrists and then I was receiving hits from a guard. It turned out that the girl is Rachel Berry, the Princess and it was the King's Men who were attacking me because they thought I was kidnapping her."

Will kept his anger in as he listened to the retelling of what happened. He kept it in check for Quinn, who already had been through enough that day and wanted nothing more than to sleep it off and forget it ever happened. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself and finished wiping away the blood on her face. "Quinn, this cut on your temple is going to need stitches." She nodded as he got up to get the needed supplies to sew the skin together. He returned with the items and said, "Continue. Keep talking, because this is gonna hurt a bit."

Nodding, she braced herself against the chair and continued, "Well, she yelled at them to stop what they were doing and then the Right Hand of the King showed up and ordered the stand down and my release. He seemed impressed by my work when he looked at my sword, said he would like me to make him a blade similar to my own." At that he smiled, Quinn was the best blacksmith he's seen in years.

Cutting away the remaining thread, he kissed her cheek. Their eyes met and he smiled lovingly at her. "Even if it scars, I've never been more proud of you, Quinn. You may not have known she was the princess, but you saved her anyway from a terrible encounter. I love you so much, Quinn Fabray. Now, let's get you cleaned up and into something not drenched with sweat and blood, alright? And don't worry about work tomorrow. Rest up; I need you back to perfect health."

She smiled halfheartedly and went to get cleaned up and change into her nightgown. Climbing into bed, she released an exhausted sigh and stared out the window and into the night's starry sky her thoughts kept traveling back to the brunette who won her heart with nothing but a joyful laugh above a noisy crowd. Before she could say a goodnight to Will, sleep claimed her senses.

The next thing she knew the morning sun shone through the window and the sound of birds chirping in the trees near by broke through her sleepy haze. And a knock on the door she sat up in bed and grabbed a pair of trousers nearby and looked around the small house. Will was gone, most likely already at the shop making up for lost work. Pulling them on, she hopped over to the door and opened it. There, standing on the other side of the door was Leroy. His hands clasped behind his back and two guards with their backs turned behind him. "My Lord, can I help you?" She asked as she opened the door more and motioned for him to enter, which he did with a smile.

"So this is your home, Ms. Fabray? I like it, it's nice and…elegant." He looked over the rooms and turned back to her. "I wanted to come down and offer you the king's fullest apologies for what happened yesterday. He was quite furious that his men did that to you before knowing what happened. And he assures you, it won't happen again."

"There is no need for the Majesty's apologies, it was not his fault nor anyone else's but the head soldier whom ordered it. But I do appreciate the thought. Pardon, Sir, but is that all? My ribs are still in pain as is my head."

Leroy nodded, then pulled out a folded up sheet of parchment and handed it to her. The seal of the king was present, meaning it had yet to be opened. "From the king," Leroy said as she reached out and took it.

"What does it say?"

He only shrugged. "I know not what it contains, but he wanted me to deliver it as soon as possible."

Nodding, her fingers broke the waxed seal and opened it. Her eyes scanned the parchment, reading every sentence twice to make sure she understood what she was reading. Finally she looked up with a confused expression and began, "It says that you are to bring me to the castle, for he wants to look at my work as a blacksmith. He says that you told him of my own sword and that you were impressed, so now he wants to look upon it and some of my other works to determine if he wants me as his personal blacksmith…I don't understand."

Smiling, Leroy explained, "King Hiram must've been impressed with you for defending his daughter against two bigger men, with a sword you made yourself. That is quite an honor for someone such as yourself, Ms. Fabray."

Quinn bit her lower lip and stared at the man in front of her. "Give me a minute to gather my things and go to the shop to grab some of my work and I'll be ready to go."

Nodding, Leroy left.

As soon as the door closed, Quinn grabbed her boots and exchanged her nightgown for another white shirt, along with a grey tunic to accommodate her dark brown pants. She buckled her sword around her waist and ran her fingers through her hair to undo the night tangles that were present. Grabbing her cloak, she tied it on, and then she left a note for Will, explaining where she was going and the reason why. Exiting the house, she led the men to the back shed of the shop, where it was still lock for the stores had yet to open. She removed a few of the swords she had made and a couple pieces of armor as well. The guards placed them on a wagon that was being driven by the same man who drove the carriage the day before.

Leroy cracked a small smile at the anxious but troublesome blacksmith. Shaking his head, he walked over with his horse to where she was now saddling up her own horse. "You need not to worry. The king will love your work just as I do."

"That's not what I'm worried about, My Lord." She answered truthfully as she tightened the saddle strap and made sure it was centered.

Leroy smiled as he realized he had been right about his suspicions concerning the girl's feelings for the princess. "I see. Well, if it will help you at all, the princess is anxious to see you again as well. She wouldn't stop talking about you last night."

Nodding sadly Quinn looked up at the man. "That somehow makes it worse…" She sighed as he got up on his horse without another word. Quickly she did the same, and they began to journey to the castle.

"Or does it make it easier?" Leroy asked as their horses trod down the dirt path towards the castle in the distance.

The sun had met mid-day as they arrived at the castle. Quinn knew it was big from the distance, but she had no idea it would be this big. _There must be a thousand rooms in here_, she thought as she followed Leroy from the stables and into the castle. Servants were working about doing there chores and paid them no mind as they passed.

Finally, after what seemed to be miles, Leroy led her into the greeting hall. He told her to wait a moment and she watched him walked up to a small, but strong man, whom she assumed was the king. She continued to watch him as he knelt before him, stood and talked to the king. The king nodded and Leroy turned and with a nod of his head motioned for her to approach.

Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and her raging nerves and forced her legs to walk up to the men. Quinn reached the spot Leroy had just been in and knelt before him saying, "Your Grace, it is an honor to be here."

King Hiram smiled at the girl and said, "You may rise." She did and her eyes landed on a pair of eyes much similar to Rachel's. Of course she had heard of the king. She had heard how he was a selfless man, always thinking of his daughter and the kingdom first. She had also heard of his bravery, a bravery that won battles and kept men alive. Standing up, he walked over to her. He was only a couple inches taller than she was, but the way he held himself, he might as well have been ten feet tall.

"I owe you a great depth of thanks, My Lady. You have saved my daughter and by extension, myself."

Shaking her head, she replied, "I did what any noble person would have, Your Majesty."

"Regardless, I thank you." They shared a kind smile and then he placed a hand on her shoulder and motioned her to walk with him. As they turned, her eyes met those of Rachel's, who was shamelessly hiding behind one of the columns. Their connection was short lived as Hiram said, "Now, I heard you are a fine blacksmith."

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Review please! And I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I appreciate all the suggestions! Keep them coming, you never know who's I will possibly use! :) Also, as I've said: all my info from video games, GoT, and a book here and there. If you have knowledge about a particular event or statement, PM me and I'll change things around and thank you! :)

* * *

"Well, Ms. Fabray, you are in fact a fine blacksmith. Now, I have something to ask of you," the king said as he placed the sword he was looking at back unto the table. He had just finished looking at all of her pieces of work and Quinn could tell he was impressed.

As he placed the sword back, Quinn picked it back up and sheathed it. Looking at him, she asked, "And what would you ask of me, Your Majesty?"

He smiled at her and answered, "I would like you to consider coming to work for me as both my personal blacksmith and a blacksmith for my men. Would do you say? It would be an honor for me to have someone of your skill and elegance."

The king took her by surprise with that. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine she would be asked to be a blacksmith for the king, let alone be asked _by_ the king. Of course she would dream of it sometimes, but now that it was actually happening, she couldn't fathom it. What would it mean for Will and the shop back at the market place? Surely he couldn't handle doing all the work himself. He may still be fairly young, but he wouldn't be able to do it all by himself. And when he grows old, who would be there to take over the shop? Her friend, Mike, from next door might be able to take over for her, but he would have to learn and who knows how much work the shop might lose when Will teaches him. But this was her chance. Her chance for something bigger and with working at the castle she might be able to forge a friendship with Rachel.

"I can see that you need some time to think it over, after all, you'd be leaving your life behind to start a new one. Don't fret; the offer will remain for however long you need to think about it. I do want to offer you my home for the evening for the day is late and the sun setting behind the mountains. It would be my pleasure to host you for the night. So please, accompany me and my daughter to dinner? I'd at least get to know more about the girl who saved my daughter's life."

His eyes were hopeful and even if she wanted to, turning down the king's offer would reflect badly upon her and the man who raised her. So she smiled at him and said, "It'd be my pleasure to accompany you to dinner, and an honor to stay the night. My thanks, My Lord."

Quinn quickly packed up the weaponry and then she followed the king back into the castle and into the dining hall, where Rachel was already sitting at the table. Upon arrival Rachel stood and went over to the two figures. Quinn saw her eyes light up at the sight of the blonde and her father. "Father, Quinn! What are you doing here?" She asked as she threw her arms around Quinn before the blonde could react.

The brunette completely dismantled the blacksmith when she hugged her. The blonde hesitated for a moment, completely unsure as to what to do. When she saw the king smiling at the pair, she relaxed into the hug and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist to return the hug. The smell of fresh, ripe strawberries clouded her senses as she breathed in the girl. Smiling she memorized the feeling of how the brunette fit securely in her arms and the warmth she brought.

The moment was short lived as the king said, "I asked her to come by so I could look at her work as a blacksmith and to personally thank her for yesterday."

"Really?" Rachel asked as she broke up the hug and Quinn instantly missed the contact.

Quinn smiled warmly at the girl and the king continued, "Yes. And I have to admit, she's the best I've seen in a long time. Now, what do you say we eat?"

They all sat and began to eat the small feast that was on the table. In the middle of the meal, Hiram turned to Quinn, whom he's been observing all throughout the meal. He had seen her and Rachel meet eye contact time after time, and he smiled to himself at what he saw in the blonde's hazel eyes. It was a look he, himself, was familiar with. Clearing his throat with a sip of wine, he said, "So, Quinn. Tell us about yourself. After all, if you decide to come work as my blacksmith, you can't hide any secrets."

Putting her fork down, she broke contact with Rachel and turned to meet Hiram's stare. "What would you like to know, Your Grace?"

"Where do you come from? Who your parents were and how you ended up at the home of William Shuester, that kind of thing."

Quinn chewed on her lower lip and moved her hands into her lap. Family? That was a subject she didn't talk about, not even to Will. But she was talking to the king. The king who is fully open to giving her a home at the castle and yet continue her work as a blacksmith. A job at which she loved and never wanted to give up. Surely he had a right to know who saved his daughter from treacherous hands and evil minds. So with resignation she took a deep breath and said, "My parents were nothing but farmers, Sir. My family did what was asked of them and was loyal to thee. But my father, he was a gambler and one day he couldn't pay his debts. So the man whom he owed came and took my sister and my mother as payment, and they would've taken me as well if I had been home that day. My mother had sent me on an errand and I wasn't due back until supper. When I did return home, the land was on fire and my father's lifeless body was in the front of the house. I was merely an eight year old girl, but I knew I couldn't stay there so I ran. I was wondering the streets searching for food when Will found me. He took me in, fed and clothed me and when I was twelve, he offered to teach me the way of the blacksmith. Ever since then I've gotten up at the crack of dawn and went to work. I will forever be grateful for him, and it's because of that that I have to think about your offer."

Quinn looked up from her lap and saw tears in Rachel's eyes and a seldom look upon Hiram's face. "Do not feel sorry for me, Your Highness. Life happens, and sometimes it doesn't go the way we planned or hoped for. My past is my past and although I carry that day around me, it does not mean that I dwell on it, or feel sorry for myself. It's just another aspect of what makes me…well, me."

Hiram cleared the lump in his throat away and gently took Quinn's porcelain hand, soft but calloused, into his own. "I'm sorry to say that I heard about what happened at a farm in the kingdom, but I did not hear of any survivors. I beg your forgiveness."

Quinn shook her head and a gentle smile formed on her lips. "Do not blame yourself, Your Majesty. No one knew I was a survivor except for Will. You see, my parent's names were Russell and Judy Smith. Fabray is my mother's maiden name. If I wanted to get away, I had to change my last name so the man who took my family away wouldn't be able to find me and do Heaven knows what to me as well. I had to survive until I was old enough to fend for myself and others who are unable to." She casted a glance at Rachel who wouldn't take her eyes off of her. "Survive so I could maybe one day save my family…" She trailed off.

The next thing Quinn knew she was being shown to one of the many guest rooms. It was in a different wing than Rachel's and Hiram's own, but Rachel gladly accompanied Quinn to the room while Hiram bid a good night and hoped for an answer in the morning.

Entering the room, Quinn took in the dark brown bed set, colored drapes around the window, and the family crest of a lion with stars surrounding it set into all the tapestries hanging from the brick wall. Quinn walked deeper into the room and began to remove her sword from her waist.

Rachel stood in the door way and asked, "Quinn?"

Quinn put her sword on the table and turned to look at the gorgeous brunette in a sky blue dress. She smiled her charming smile that had Rachel falling from the moment she picked her up and carried her back into the market. "My Lady," her voice so warm and kind and Rachel would give anything to always have that voice talking by her side.

"Don't do that."

Furrowing her brows, she shook her head. "Do what?"

"Call me "My Lady", or "Your Highness", or anything. Just "Rachel", I am still the same girl from the market. Just like you're "Quinn"."

"As you wish…Rachel."

Smiling Rachel stepped up closer to the angelic blonde. "I like the sound of that."

"What? You're name?"

Stepping closer, they were close enough to share breaths and Quinn's heart began pounding heavily against her chest. "Yes, falling from your lips."

"Rachel…I…"

"Quinn?"

"Yes?" Closing her eyes, Quinn breathed in that lovely strawberry scent, she loved so much.

"I saw the way you looked at me and how you still look at me."

Opening her hazel eyes, Quinn saw confusion in Rachel's own brown eyes. "And how do I look at you?"

"Like the way I look at you when you're not looking." Before she could say anything else, Rachel leaned up and placed her lips firmly against Quinn's. Her hands went up to cup the blonde's face, holding her in place. Taken aback by the sudden kiss, Quinn kept her eyes wide open until she knew Rachel wasn't going to pull away, and then slid them close. Quinn then brought her arms around Rachel's shoulders to bring her closer.

Their lips continued to mold together as one, tasting, memorizing, and just being against each other wasn't enough for either girl. Taking a leap of faith, Quinn parted her lips and began to run her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip.

The blonde was knocked back as Rachel jumped out of Quinn's arms and now stood a good distance apart. Hurt, confusion, and a small amount of remaining lust were all present in Quinn's eyes as she looked at Rachel. "Too fast? I do apologize, sometimes my brain stops functioning and my body just reacts a certain way," Quinn apologized profusely.

"I'm the one who should apologize. I don't know what came over me, there's just…something about you intrigues me, Quinn."

"So…so you don't regret it?" She asked after a moment. She prayed to the Gods that she didn't. Because if she did, Quinn didn't know what she'd do.

"No, no. Not at all. Do you?"

"Of course not…but I have these feelings for you, which I've never felt for anyone else before. It doesn't matter that you're a girl as I am, and that being with you could mean any number of things. All I do know is that I want you." Quinn replied honestly as she crossed the room back over to the princess.

"Quinn…we can't…I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Rachel, you just said that you didn't regret the kiss, and that you look at me the same way I look at you. So why can't we?"

"Besides the fact we could both be hanged?"

"You're the princess! They wouldn't hang you!"

"Maybe not, but they could hang you! And if my father found out…Quinn, we just can't."

A moment of thick silence filled the room as Rachel sat on a sofa chair and Quinn remained standing. Releasing a heavy sigh, Quinn took off her tunic, for it was getting too hot for her. Placing it next to her sword, she turned back to the brunette and un-tucked her white shirt so that it hung loose on her body. Quinn closed her eyes to try and rid the pounding in her head. She felt a headache coming on and from their conversation and the stitches still present, she wanted to sleep.

"Can we still try and be friends?" Quinn asked. The thick, heavy silence was getting too much for her and she wanted to ease Rachel's obviously troubled mind and heart.

Looking up from her lap, Rachel nodded happily. "I'd love that. Wait, does this mean you're going to take my father up on his offer and become his blacksmith?" She sounded so hopefully and Quinn didn't realize it when she offered, but now she did. She would do anything if she got to see Rachel, even from a forge under the intense heat from a fire.

"As long as I get to see you." Quinn smiled that charming smile and Rachel jumped up and into Quinn's arms. "Remember that I'll always be your friend? Okay, no matter what." Quinn whispered softly as she held the girl tight in her embrace. Rachel nodded against her shoulder and Quinn's heart took flight once again.

Nuzzling her face against where neck met shoulder, Rachel breathed and said, "Know that I'll always be yours as well?"

Quinn's smile could only grow as she hugged the princess tighter and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head. "Always."

* * *

A/N: thoughts? leave a review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter had a mind of it's own. I do apologize for the lack of updates, things got busy and I had a little bit of a writer's block. I hope you enjoy! R&R! :)

* * *

The next few days had all been a blur for Quinn. Since telling the king "yes" to his offer, things haven't stopped moving. Going from her old house to pack her things, saying good-bye to Will, who gave her his blessing and demanded that she would visit every now and then, to where she was told to be her new quarters on the ground floor of the castle. Her quarters was a room equipped with an actual mattress, not as big as the one she first slept on, but a decent size, a table with a mirror and a wash bowl and towel present. There was also a small little fire pit across from her bed. It resembled a little like her old house, and she smiled at the thought of making this room, her new home.

After being shown her room and having time to settle her things, Leroy led her out into the yard behind the castle. A hundred yard from the kitchens and to the right resided the forge, where two people were already hammering steel and shaping chest plates. A blonde haired boy with soft green eyes, sleeves pushed up to his biceps was hammering away at the steel on the anvil. The other with slightly darker skin, a shaved head, and hazel eyes so strong and determined, much like her own, was using different sized hammers and other tools for shaping the piece of armor. Stepping into the forge, she stood there taking in the forge and the two sweaty boys.

Leroy cleared his throat and the two boys stopped what they were doing and looked up. Smiles broke out on their faces when they saw Leroy and the blonde. The blonde, dressed in men clothing, blonde hair tied up in a green ribbon, hazel eyes that changed to green with the lighting, and angelic features. "Gentlemen, this is Quinn Fabray and she will be working with you," he said.

"Really?" They both exclaimed at the same time. The tan boy wiggled his eye brows at her and the blonde's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Easy, Noah, I'm positive that she could take you down."

Quinn only smiled at the comment and Noah gulped as the blonde laughed. "Well, I'm sure we'll all get along just fine." He walked up and extended his hand to the blonde. "I'm Sam from the House of Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you, Quinn." He smiled and that's when she noticed his lips were bigger, but in a way that she found completely adorable. And sure they looked a bit alike with their blonde hair and even though her eyes were hazel that changed to green, she smiled.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine, won't we?" Both boys nodded.

After the short introduction, Sam, Noah, and Quinn all began to work on new pieces of steel. While hammering away at their steel, the boys began to question Quinn about how she learned to blacksmith and where she was from. It was a nice start to her new life at the castle.

The sun was high in the sky when they decided to take a short break. Noah, whom she learned like to be called "Puck", was sitting on one of the barrels splashing water in his face to cool him off and wipe away some of the dirt. Sam and Quinn were sitting in the grace each with a cup of cold water in their hands. They basked in the cool summer breeze and she was about to begin another conversation with the boys when a certain brunette crossed the yard to the stables. Quinn watched her graceful moves and a sad smile crossed her lips when she remembered what happened the other night between them. But that had been three days ago, and since then the brunette wouldn't look her way or make any kind of contact with her.

She handed Sam her cup, stood and said, "I'll be right back." And before either of the boys could react she was jogging towards the brunette who had just entered the stables.

Arriving at the stables, Quinn walked in and saw her at the stall in the middle petting the stallion who resided there. Quietly she cleared her throat and spoke with kindness and wonder, "Are you avoiding me? Did I do something to upset you, Rachel?"

The brunette jumped and turned around. Placing a hand over her drumming heart, she took a calming breath and replied, "Quinn. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention."

Catching her breath she shook her head and answered her question. "No, you didn't upset me in any fashion, Quinn. I don't mean to be avoiding you, it's just I have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Anything I can help with?" Quinn took a step closer.

"Not unless you can change the law." Taking a deep breath she explained. "I am betrothed to Prince Finn."

Shaking her head, Quinn spoke in a whisper, "But he's an idiot."

"Quinn."

"If you wanted to marry a prince, Rachel, at least choose someone with a brain."

"If I could, I would marry you, but I can't. Things aren't that simple."

A smile made its appearance on her face when she heard those words. "You'd want to marry me?"

Laughing at herself, Rachel shyly murmured, "I said that, didn't I?"

Taking another step closer to the brunette, Quinn reached out and took her hand. She was never more grateful that she cleaned her hands, than in that moment. With her other hand, Quinn tilted her head up so their eyes locked on contact. Now, cupping her face with her left, and holding her hand with her right, Quinn knew she had fallen so hard on that first day and only kept falling. "Rachel. Please, don't marry him," she begged.

"I …Qui-"

Their eyes burned and longed for the other so. Quinn's eyes, green with specks of light brown, Rachel's deep chocolate orbs; they stared into each other's souls. Reading each other like an open book. And that's when Quinn leaned in and placed her lips against Rachel's. Their lips slid into place just like the first night, only this time so much more was being said. Quinn smiled when she felt Rachel deepen the kiss as if this kiss was their last. She then felt the princess wrap her arms around her neck, pulling her in, and Quinn clung unto her shoulders. Their tongues peeked out of their mouths and began to massage the other.

Rachel took Quinn's into her mouth and began to suck softly on it as Quinn led them over to a bed of hay and gently lied down with the brunette on top of her. The fire between them grew and soon Quinn felt a desperate ache in her lower half begging to be paid attention to. Ignoring it, Quinn grabbed Rachel's waist as the girl began to move her hips against Quinn's. A gasp broke through Quinn's lips as she felt every movement Rachel caused. Shaking her head, Quinn broke the kiss and stopped Rachel's hips from moving. "Rachel, we have to stop."

"Don't you want me, Quinn?" Rachel whispered hotly into her ear then ran her tongue up the length of the lobe.

"Of course, I do. Just not like this. We're lying in a pile of hay and everything is moving too fast…"

"What do we have here?" A sudden voice broke through their trance and both girls whipped their heads to the entrance of the stables.

"Leroy!" Panicked they both got to their feet and started brushing themselves off. Quinn was as white as a ghost, just waiting for the guards to come and take her away for her actions with the princess; while Rachel looked anxious, waiting for him to do or say something.

They were both surprised when he merely cracked a smile at them and motioned with his fingers to come closer. Hesitantly, both girls approached him and he looked at Rachel and said, "I think me and you need to have a talk. And Quinn, it's in your best interest to just get back to work right now, we'll talk later," he said leaving no room for argument.

Quinn looked between the two, nodded and walked back to the forge leaving Rachel and Leroy alone to talk. When she arrived at the forge, she didn't make any eye contact with either Sam or Puck; instead she just picked up where she left off on her sword and started hammering away.

She didn't know what to think about what just transpired. Things between her and Rachel had gotten way out of hand, and if Leroy didn't show up when he did, heaven knows what would've happened. And of course there was Leroy to think about now as well. Would he turn them in and have their necks, or, by some miracle, would he understand what she and Rachel have together? One thing she knew for sure was that with each passing moment, she grew more and more anxious.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on and on as she dreaded the talk with Leroy she knew was going to happen as soon as her shift was over. She had contemplated grabbing her things and riding off back to Will, but she couldn't do that to Rachel. She loved her too much to even think of actually doing it. And no doubt they would just go after her and then what? Lock her in the dungeons and leave her there to rot or to be hung. Safe to say, she wasn't a fan of either. And so she waited, and just carried on with her work until the sun began to sink behind the mountains in the distance. As the sun set, she told Puck and Sam that she would take care of cleaning up to make up for the time she was with Rachel.

Putting out the fire took longer than usual, for she kept getting lost in her thoughts. Staring into the dying flames of the fire she chuckled. She is this fire, small and dependent on what will happen, but still hot and with the right push, she will become strong and fierce. Smiling, she finally shook her head and put the flame out. And as she was shelving the tools, she looked up and saw Leroy standing in the archway. Mentally stealing herself, she continued putting the tools away and he made himself comfortable on the stone fireplace.

"I hope you know, that I'm not going to turn you in," Leroy said.

That seemed to grab Quinn's attention as she froze and stopped what she was doing to look over at him. Of course she didn't know that! She had spent half of her day worrying about just that, that among other endless possibilities. Shaking her head she answered truthfully, "Actually no, I don't know that. I couldn't focus on my work because I kept imagining the different possibilities of what would happen if you did."

Nodding in understanding, Leroy crossed his legs and folded his arms. "Believe it or not, I do understand, Quinn. I, myself am involved with another man, but we can't do anything about our current situations. The law has been written for over a thousand years, we cannot simply change it."

"I don't care about the law, I care about her. She deserves to be happy with someone who loves her just as much as she loves them. She doesn't belong with some prince from another kingdom. She belongs with me, and I won't let anyone take her away from me."

"Has she told you that she loves him? She and Prince Finn have grown up together, and have been in love for the past few years now. In fact, I do believe he is coming over the day after tomorrow to celebrate their anniversary."

Those words struck Quinn like a sword through her heart. No, this has to be a lie. Rachel loves Quinn, not this stupid boy who doesn't even know the difference between a sword and a shield. Chewing the corner of her bottom lip, she looked over at him with a broken expression. "Then what is she doing with me? If she loves him…why would she…?"

Leroy saw the distressed girl and stood up and made his way over to the blonde. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her into a hug. Feeling the warmth of the man's arms around her, she sunk into his chest and allowed tears to slip from their homes and into his shirt. In this moment, Quinn had never felt more heartbroken, not when she left home and not when her father died and her mother and sister were taken.

Tightening his grip, he rests his head on top of hers and whispered, "You should talk to her. Don't tell her that you know about her and Finn, let her tell you. If she truly loves you then she will tell you everything. I'm so sorry, Quinn…" He placed a gentle kiss to her head and continued to hold her.

* * *

A/N: As I said, it kinda just took over by itself. Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This will probably be the shortest chapter of the story, but I felt like the chapter needed to end where it did. I hope you all won't hate me for how I ended it. Also, if you would like to see other Glee characters appear leave me review, or send me a PM, and tell me who and what you'd like to see them as, and I'll do my best to make it happen. You guys have been so awesome! Thanks for the continued support for this fic! Now enjoy the new installment!

* * *

Sitting in her room that night, clean and in her nightwear, Quinn sat by the warm fire reading a book Leroy had given her after their talk. Never before had she been more grateful for the escape the books give her. After talking to Leroy Quinn couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She should've known not to jump to conclusions with Rachel. Of course the girl was in love with someone else already. What was she thinking? Rachel is the princess; she probably has hundreds, if not thousands, of suitors just waiting for her. They had a better chance marrying her than she did.

And so she read. She read about dragons in far off lands, brutal kings that once ruled, and creatures she never knew existed. She read until the fire started dying then she marked her place in the book and placed it on the table, and just sat there, staring into the flames like she did earlier in the evening. As she sat there, her eye lids began to get heavy and she had just closed her eyes when a knock sounded on her door. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she got to her feet and answered the door.

There on the other side stood a very timid and exhausting looking Rachel. Quinn was in no mood to talk to, or even look at the brunette. So instead of her usual charming and loving voice she spoke with a voice she hadn't used since her encounter with Karofsky and Azimio on that fateful day. "Go back to bed, Rachel. I don't want to talk to you."

"But we need to talk," Rachel pressed as she bypassed Quinn and walked into the room. "There are some things I need to confess and I need you to understand."

"Not tonight, Rachel. Please. I can't deal with it tonight."

"That's too bad, because I can't sleep until I tell you everything and the truth about what's been bothering me these past days." Quinn opened her mouth to say something but Rachel cut her off. "I'm not just betrothed to Finn…" She sighed. "We grew up together and throughout the years I've fallen in love with him. I had dreams about him and me, about how our family would be like… B-but then I met you and ever since then I've dreamt about you and me and about our family. And now Finn's coming tomorrow and he's going to "officially" ask me to marry him and I don't know what to do. Because somewhere between that day you saved me and today, watching you and constantly thinking about you, I realized that it's not him that I love anymore, it's you. But now, I can see that you're angry with me for not telling you about me and Finn, and I'm guessing that you hate me for what we did in the stables. And I can understand that you probably don't feel the same any longer, and I apologize so sincerely from the bottom of my heart for doing this. I honestly had no idea what I was thinking when I started all this. You were never part of my plan before, Quinn. But now, now, I can't even fathom…" Her voice had cracked somewhere in her speech, and she now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Quinn wished she could just kiss away Rachel's pain, but she couldn't so she settled for the only thing she knew she could do and control. Stepping up to the girl she wrapped her arms around her and held her close to her chest. It didn't take longer than a couple of seconds before the girl in her arms broke down into sobs. Quinn tightened her hold and kissed the top of her head then began to shush her soothingly. "It's okay, Rachel. Just breathe, love, breathe. I know we're not exactly in the most ideal situation, but things will work out the way they should, you'll see. And if you _truly_ want to marry Finn, then you'll have my support a hundred percent. And if not, then you'll have my support as well. I did promise to always be your friend and I carry through with my promises. And just for the record, I love you too. I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you in the town when I heard an angelic laughter from above the noise of the crowd. Don't ever think that I'd stop loving you, because it's impossible." Quinn placed another kiss to her head and held onto her.

Quinn eased them unto the bed and lay down with her arms still wrapped securely around the princess. No other words were passed between them for the silence between them was comfortable and they didn't want to risk ruining it. So instead of talking any further, they both closed their eyes and basked in the other's warmth. It wasn't long until Quinn felt Rachel's slow even breathing against her neck and knew that the girl had fallen asleep in her arms. Quinn knew she wasn't going to get any sleep that night so she soothing ran her hand up and down Rachel's arm. Tracing every hair and memorizing the warmth she emits, she doesn't know if she'll ever get the chance to hold her like this, so she concentrates on the sound of Rachel sleeping and the feel of her body half on top of her own. Then the morning light filtered through her window and she knew her moment with Rachel was coming to an end.

And just like that, Rachel began to stir in Quinn's arms. Nuzzling her face against Quinn's neck, Rachel released a content sigh and held tighter unto the blonde. "You're so warm and perfect," Rachel said half-asleep.

Quinn just smiled at the princess and after placing a kiss to her head she said, "As much as I would love to stay here with you, I have to get up and get to work. And you have to get up and get ready for your boyfriend." That seemed to snap Rachel awake as she jolted up and looked at Quinn with broken eyes. Following suit, Quinn too got up and began to get dressed for the work day. "Please don't look at me like that. You don't get to be heartbroken. You've been cheating on him with me. I don't mean to be rude about it, but it's just where we are, Rachel. I love you and I would gladly risk my life for the chance to be with you completely, but you're still in love with Finn. Am I wrong?" She was met with silence. Tying the draw string on her pants she walked over to the brunette and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't still love him and that you'd risk your life for me too."

Rachel's voice broke. "I c-can't."

Quinn nodded, expecting that answer. Her heart burned as if it was on fire with no means of being put out. "So I have to let you go. As I said last night, I love you and I will never stop loving you. But I have to let you go. We can't kiss anymore, we can't make out in the stables, and you certainly can't spend the night here again. Because it'll lead to us both wanting more and I would prefer us _not_ to be killed. So I'm letting you go. We can still be friends, but that's all we can be. And who knows, maybe one day we will be able to be together, but until then, we can't be anything more than friends. You have to marry Finn."

Rachel stood up from the bed and tears were starting to emerge in her eyes as she stared at the blonde. She had thought that they had worked things out last night, but apparently Quinn had things she needed to say and she needed Rachel to understand them and how she feels about everything. "I'm so sorry, Quinn, for everything."

Nodding, Quinn said softly, "I know, Rachel, I know. And I am as well. I shouldn't have kissed you in the stable and placed that back on your shoulders. Especially when you said we couldn't in the first place. And I apologize for not saying this all last night, but you needed comfort and that's what I gave you. I gave us both one more night of just being us, and that was all I could give you. It's all I _can _give you. I don't have anything, Rachel. I'm just a simple blacksmith from a broken family, who had to run and give up every piece of my family I had, just so I could live another day. Sure, I can offer you protection and love, but you need security and a stable household. That I just don't have."

"I can do without all that. Quinn, I love you, you don't need to give me fancy things. Lying in your arms last night was more than enough for me, do you know why? Because I feel safe when I'm with you. I have ever since that day when you saved me from those men and got a scar on your eye because of it!"

"Then why are you still in love with Finn? Why is it that you're going to say "yes" when he asks you tonight?"

"Because I love him! I love him more than I thought I did and I can't just do that to him. It's not fair."

"You're right; it isn't fair, not to him, you, and not to _me_. But answer me this: do you love him more than you love me?"

Once again Quinn was met with silence. The silence saying what Rachel apparently couldn't, but it was just enough for Quinn's heart to shatter to pieces. "You know what? Don't say anything, I've heard enough. Please go so I can finish getting dressed. I'm already running behind and I still need to make up my work from yesterday when we were… Please leave, Rachel."

Quinn turned around so she couldn't see the broken, hopeless look on Rachel's face. She knew that looking at Rachel, and seeing that look on her face, would cause her to do something irrational and her actions would just make things more complicated. Complication was the last thing they needed more of. They were trying to un-complicate things, not make them worse and more difficult to solve.

The feeling of Rachel's sad eyes on her back wouldn't leave her. She knew she was still standing there; probably trying to come up with something that would make all of this better, but the sound of her sniffles was what completely dismantled her. "Quinn…" Rachel's raspy voice invaded her and it took every muscle she had to not turn around and scoop the girl up in her arms like she did the night before. The sound of footsteps retreating cause her to hold her breath and she wanted them to come back and leave. Knowing that Rachel held the decision in her hands made her want to turn around, drop to her knees and beg Rachel not to marry the boy, but to run away with her instead. Then the usual cheery voice, that was now hoarse and coaxed with tears and regret said from the door way, "Please don't hate me." Then the door clicked behind her and Quinn knew she was gone.

* * *

A/N: As I said, please don't hate me! Thoughts? Suggestions? Leave a review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I appreciate all the suggestions and reviews! I hope you all are happy with what I'm doing with the characters. R&R! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

After Rachel had closed the door, Quinn finished getting dressed while tears streamed down her face. She didn't know what to think anymore, so she just walked out to the courtyard and took a calming breath, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do her work while focusing on what transpired between her and Rachel. When she finally walked into the forge Sam greeted her with a smile. "Good morning, Quinn," he said as she went over and grabbed her hammer, rag, and other items she would need for her first project.

She looked at the boy and managed to crack a soft smile. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey, where did you run off to yesterday? You were gone for quite a while."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that by the way, things just went crazy."

"It was no trouble, but is that going to happen often?"

Sighing, she dejectedly shook her head. "No, it won't happen again."

"Are you alright, Quinn? Is there something you'd like to talk about?" He approached her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright. Just tired, I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

Scratching the back of his neck he said, "So I guess, that means you won't be up for a ride in the country when our shift ends tonight? I found a path the other day that leads to an extraordinary view of the kingdom. It's beautiful. And who knows, it might help clear up whatever seems to bother you."

Chewing on the inside of her lip, she thought about it. Sam was a nice guy and she could easily start a relationship with him. He had all the qualities she hoped for in a man, if her soul mate turned out to be a male. And this was a step to moving on from Rachel since Rachel was still going to be with Finn. She might as well, right?

"Sure, Sam, I'd love to accompany you."

A bright smile lit up his face. "Great, I guess I'll meet you at the stables when the sun is beginning to sink behind the mountains?"

Nodding, Quinn smiled, "Sounds good, Sam. Now, how about we get to work?"

"Yeah, that'd be good huh?" He chuckled.

Smiling she shook her head and began to continue the work she started yesterday.

The sun was high in the sky when the sound of horses broke through her concentration. Looking up she saw soldiers on horses and a couple of carriages following. Holding her breath she saw the door of the first carriage open and reveal a tall, brunette boy with a dopey smile. He had a knife on his belt where a sword should be and a long red cape around his shoulders. His sleeves and clothes puffy and all around he looked like a rich douche who thinks everything is his for the taking. This was the guy Rachel is in love with? He didn't even ride his own horse for Heaven's sake! But sure enough she saw the palace door open and the small brunette run out and fling her arms around him.

Watching the scene before her broke her more than she thought possible. And tears welled in her eyes as she saw the smile on the brunette's face when he whispered something into her ear. Shaking her head, she tore her eyes away from the scene for she couldn't handle it anymore. It was too much too soon. But she couldn't help it, her eyes drifted back up and when they did they landed her soft, brown eyes. Her eyes fell from Rachel's and landed on their hands that were intertwined. His hand the size of her head, was more like a paw than an actual hand. Only when they walked inside was she able to take her off the duo.

"You looking at the prince or the princess?" A soft voice asked next to her.

Jumping she turned to her left and saw a bright eyed blonde staring at her. Innocence clear as day in her eyes, and face and dress dirty. Looking around she saw Sam and Puck were nowhere to be seen, probably taking their break. Turning back to the blonde she shook her head and said, "I don't know what you're speaking of. Now, excuse me while I get back to work."

"You can't lie to me, Quinn. I saw you in the stables yesterday."

That grabbed Quinn's attention. "First off, how do you know my name? And secondly, no one was in the stables when I was."

"Everyone knows of the new blacksmith, Quinn Fabray, the savior of Princess Rachel. And I was most certainly in the stables, considering I work there. I was sitting with one of the horses during my lunch break, and it had eaten half of my sandwich by the time Leroy had shown up and broke you and Rachel up."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce, and please don't tell the cat, Lord Tubbington that I shared my lunch with a horse. He gets quite jealous."

Quinn twisted her mouth and furrowed her eye brows. This girl was certainly different, and had a very special aroma surrounding her. Quinn was about to tell the girl to go away when her heart ached at the thought. She didn't know what was happening but she smiled kindly at the slightly taller blonde. "I won't tell, Lord Tubbington. You're secret's safe with me."

"As is yours."

Just then a tan-skin brunette appeared in the entryway of the forge. She looked annoyed but smiled when she saw the blue eyed girl. "I swear, if I have to listen to the princess talk about Finn one more time, I'm going to kill the boy myself."

Hearing that, Quinn's heart pinged with hurt but she forced it down, chuckled and said, "I'll help."

The girl turned and looked at the blacksmith and a smirk appeared on her face. "So you're Quinn Fabray? Wow, I bet it sucks to be you right now," she muttered.

"Fuck off."

"Santana be nice." Brittany chirped from Quinn's side.

The girl, Santana, nodded at the taller blonde then looked at Quinn and shrugged. "I'm sorry; I get mean when I get annoyed. And being Rachel's Hand Maiden, it happens a lot."

"It's okay. Just don't talk badly about her, alright?"

"So it's true then? Britts was right?" Santana asked as she stepped closer to the blondes.

"Yeah. It's true." Quinn sighed. "It's true and she still chooses him." She had no idea why she was opening up to these people who just approached her out of nowhere, but she was. "It doesn't matter anymore. If she's truly happy with him than it doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Quinn. She loves you and you love her that matters. You can't just give up on her and what you two have. Not if you love her. People in love never give up." Brittany smiles as she looks over at Santana, whom returns the smile.

"I'm not giving up; I just don't have a chance with her. She's in love with Finn, and she will be happy with him, and she won't be killed because he's male and she's female. And if he makes her happy, and takes care of her. I don't want to ruin her chance of a happy life. I love her enough to not want to spoil that for her."

"So if you found out she isn't happy and doesn't want to marry him, you'll fight for her, I mean really fight for her?" Santana asks.

"Of course. But she and I are over, and I'm going out with Sam this evening."

"Sam's a dork; you can do better than him."

"I like him." Quinn argued.

"But not like you like Rachel." It's true; she didn't feel the same for him as he most likely did for her. Her heart still yearned for Rachel and the love she once returned.

"It's complicated."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever blondie. I should head back. This conversation isn't over." Santana said as she motioned for Brittany to come with her.

Quinn stood there and tried to understand what just happened. Two girls she hasn't even seen before had just walked up to her and openly stated that they know about her and Rachel. And most importantly, they didn't seem fazed by it at all; in fact Quinn could've sworn she saw something between the two girls. Sighing, she walked over to the barrel of water, cupped her hands and splashed her face with the liquid.

As the water trailed down her face and neck, she braced her arms against the wood and leaned over. Thoughts about her last conversation with Rachel then the girls plagued her mind. They were right of course; she should fight for the small brunette. She should at least _try _to win her heart. Finn was a complete moron so she would have a shot right? Rachel told her she loved her and that she'd rather marry her over him. Shaking her head and running her hand over her face and through her hair she stood up.

She heard a soft clearing of a throat, she already knew who was there and she dreaded turning around. Knowing she couldn't deny her she turned around and saw Rachel standing next to Finn who was twice her size. Quinn looked at Rachel and silently begged her to leave but before the girl could make a move, Finn walked into the forge and took a look around. "So you're the famous Quinn Fabray?" His voice made her want to vomit a little bit, it was annoying and she wanted to beat his face in. Stopping in front of the blonde he quirk a dopey smile and outstretched his hand. "I owe you a great debt of gratitude for saving Rachel from those two goons the other day."

Glancing at Rachel, she swallowed down her disgust and shook his hand. "I'm just glad she is alright." She casted a small smile to the brunette and dropped Finn's hand.

"Rachel told me you were the best blacksmith around," he began as he looked at the sword Quinn was currently working on. Quinn's eyes kept fluttering back to said girl, Rachel had a small smile on her face as their eyes locked. "You'll have to give me some tips." He motioned to the almost finished sword. "I'm not so great with a sword but I am an expert with my knives."

"Maybe," Quinn said her eyes still on the princess. "If it'll make you happy, My Lord." She wasn't talking to the boy, more so to Rachel, whose heart started beating faster.

"Great. Tomorrow at dawn then," he asks.

"Sure."

"Great, looking forward to it," he smiled.

Rachel stepped up, placed a warm hand to his arm and whispered something in his ear. He then bid Quinn ado saying that he had to talk to Leroy about something and walked back to the castle leaving Rachel and Quinn alone in the forge. Turning to Quinn Rachel said, "You didn't have to do that, Quinn."

"I know. But I could see you wanted me too. You brought him here for a reason. So if it makes you happy…" She was cut off when Rachel threw herself into Quinn's arms and hugged her. She was taken back for a second before she returned the hug, pouring all the love she held for the brunette as she whispered into her ear, "I'm not giving up on us, Rachel. I'm sorry for what I said this morning, but I love you too much to just stand by. So, if I have to be nice and teach Finn how to use a bloody sword, I will, because I know that it'll make you happy. I'll do whatever it is you wish of me. Because I love you."

Rachel didn't know what to say to that, so instead she just held tighter to the blacksmith and smiled. "Thank you, Quinn."

"Just, please don't say yes tonight. Please." When she felt the brunette nodded she hugged smiled and kissed her head. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Rachel. And I hope you don't choose him in the end."

Pulling away Rachel met her eyes and asked, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, only if you forgive me as well."

Shaking her head Rachel replied, "There's nothing to forgive." She then wrapped her arms around Quinn once more. And for the first time since her eyes fell on her, Quinn felt that she might have a chance.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Suggestions? What would you all like to see more of? Leave your thoughts or shoot me a PM!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all for your suggestions and comments. Keep them coming! And yes, I do ship fabrevans. Sam is my second choice for Quinn. He's also my favorite male character, so there will be a lot of Sam coming up. And for those who guessed what was going to happen next... Good job! :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The rest of the day flew by for the blacksmith. After her talk with Rachel, her mood seemed to heighten and she was finding herself looking forward to her evening ride with Sam. The sound of hammer against steel rang in her ears as she finished the sword she decided was going to be for Leroy. Looking up into the sky she saw the sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains and she and the boys agreed to close down for the night. Puck said he would take care of it tonight, since she and Sam had plans to go riding. With a quick thank you, she ran off to her quarters and washed up.

As soon as she was clean she opted for a slimming pair of pants and curve hugging blue shirt. With much debating she decided to keep her blonde locks down, she then grabbed her boots and her cloak and went out the door to meet Sam by the stables.

When she arrived she already saw him standing there fresh, anxious, and more handsome than she ever imagined. His pristine white shirt accompanied by a crimson red tunic, a pair of dark brown pants and his cloak covering his left side and holding both of their horses' reins. His smile grew when he saw the blonde. Walking up to her he looked her in the eye and said sincerely, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon."

Smiling she said, "You look handsome as well."

Shrugging his shoulders he motioned to her horse. "So shall we?" She nodded yes and he assisted her up upon her horse.

They rode for miles and when they entered the mouth of the mountain, Sam called to her, "It's not much further, its right up a head."

Sam had been right; the view of the kingdom was absolutely stunning. The view was right by a waterfall and the view was clear from trees and cliffs. She could see the castle in all its glory. The lights from the main hall where Finn was most likely asking Rachel the question and the small fire from the courtyard, probably Santana and Brittany. She could see the market and her old house with smoke coming from the chimney; Will cooking his dinner and playing his guitar, just as he always did. The stars spoke for themselves as the lit up the night sky, not a cloud in sight.

Turning to Sam she smiled and said, "Thank you for showing me this. It's absolutely breathtaking."

Staring into her eyes he returned the smile. "Yeah, breathtaking."

Sam walked over to where their horses were hitched to a tree and unloaded one of the packs on his horse. "I hope you're hungry because I brought some meat to cook and some water," he showed her the contents wrapped in a cloth.

Nodding she sat down on one of the blankets he had brought as well. They then began to build a fire and cook the meat. After eating, they huddled together and Sam said, "How come you're a blacksmith?"

"Well, when I was younger I had my family ripped away from me and a blacksmith found me wondering the streets looking for food. He took me in as his own and taught me how to forge steel and how to fence. He was a father to me in all aspects of the word. I never had any girlfriends, all my friends have been boys, so that's a part of the reason why I dress the way I do, also I hate wearing dresses. They constrict movement, and a girl never knows when she will need to run away or fight for her life."

Sam smiled and gave a small nod. "You're the most interesting girl I've ever met, did you know that?" Laughing softly she stared into his kind eyes. This was a man she could easily love, if her heart didn't already belong to Rachel. She was caught off guard when his voice dropped. "And I would very much like to kiss you right now."

Leaning forward he brushed their lips together and he brought his hand up behind her neck. Taken a back she sighed into the kiss and returned it. His lips, although a little chapped, were soft. His touch was kind and caring, and she loved everything about him. Realization hit her and she jerked away. Confused he shook his head in bewilderment. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Was I moving too fast?" He rambled.

Shaking her head, tears welled in her eyes from the amount of guilt she felt. Sam didn't deserve this, and she didn't want to do this to Rachel, even though Rachel was doing the same thing to her. Releasing a breath she said, "Sam, I have to confess something to you, and I hope you won't hate me for it." He nodded for her to continue. "I can't do this. My heart belongs to someone else."

"Who?"

"Rachel." She hung her head in shame and waited for him to yell at her and curse her. But it never came. Instead he wrapped a strong hand around her shoulders and held her as she cried.

"It's alright, Quinn. You don't have to feel ashamed or anything. It's alright. I understand. She's great and I get why you're in love with her."

"Sam I could love you, but my heart already belongs to her so much that it kills me."

Rubbing her arm he nodded. "I understand, Quinn. It's alright. Listen, you've had my heart the moment I first met you; you're everything I could hope to find in a woman. So you'll always have me, okay? So I won't be who I wanted to be for you, but I'll still be your friend. And I'll always have your back, alright?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed in the embrace and held her in his arms until she calmed down enough to ride back to the castle and go to sleep.

The sun shone through her window the following morning and she groaned when she noticed she had a headache from all her crying last night. Sitting up she grabbed her cup of water and drank the rest of the cup. She then got dressed for the day in her usual attire, and grabbed her sword as well. Walking out of her room she headed down to the kitchens for some morning breakfast where she ran into Sam. Quirking a smile, Sam handed her a piece of toast with jam and said, "Seriously, don't worry about last night. We're good, and I'm not going to tell anyone, that's not the kind of guy I am."

She smiled and gave him a hug. Comfort was what she longed for and even though he knew she didn't feel the same way about him as he felt for her, he hugged her just the same and gave her that comfort. Pulling away, he whispered in her ear, "Good luck with the prince this morning. The guy is seriously an idiot when it comes to swords." After another charming smile he walked out of the kitchens and went about his own business. Thankfully it was Sunday so they weren't required to work.

After eating some breakfast, Quinn made her way down to the pitch where young knights were trained with the sword. Shaking her head she saw Prince Finn leaning against a wooden post with a sword of his own. She doubted that it was the right fit for him, but she could care less. It was just another opportunity for him to get killed in battle, right? The clouds that moved in overnight and the light fog helped clear out her headache, but she knew she was going to have another one the minute she started teaching Finn.

Approaching him she bowed slightly and said as chipper as she can, "Good morning, My Lord."

He offered a dopey smile and she forced herself to return the smile. "Good morning."

"Are you ready to learn the ways of the sword?"

"Yes I am."

Nodding she started. "Alright. First, you might want to take off your heavy cloak. You will warm up and the material will weigh you down. A swordsman has to be swift if they want to succeed in battle, and a heavy cloak will prevent that." He nodded and took off his red cloak. She walked up to him and motioned to his sword. "May I see it?" Unsheathing it he passed it over to her.

His sword was a fancy thing. The handle itself was gold and twisted and turned all different ways. Overall, his sword was nothing compared to her own, but she nodded and faked awe at it. Giving him a fake smile of approval she handed it back to him and motioned for them to enter the pitch. Unsheathing her own she began, "Your sword has to be an extension of your arm. When in battle or simply dueling it's not something you can take for granted. Your feet have to be in the right spots as does your arm; otherwise you will lose. Hold your sword as if you're shaking hands with someone, that's how you line it up when you grab it. Don't worry, you'll get it."

He did as she told him. The lesson then carried on as she had planned. She taught him foot positions, how to swing the sword correctly, and how to block attacks. The sun was telling them that it was close to noon so she turned to a sweaty Finn and quirked up an eyebrow. "How about a little duel now that you know how to use a sword?" His eyes gleamed at the challenge and he placed the canteen of water down.

"Don't you dare go easy on me, Fabray."

"Wouldn't dream of it, My Lord."

They got into position and she waited for him to make the first attack, which he did. He lunged for her chest and she was quick to move and block the attack with her blade. The sound of their boots sliding and moving against the dirt along with the sounds of clanking steel was enough to bring attention to the two. The servants could see this was a duel worth watching. Finn continued to launch himself at the girl who was dodging, countering, and blocking while he tired himself out. She then moved her sword this way and that, and Finn struggled to keep up with the blocking.

She had him on the run and he was backing up quickly as she kept advancing. She got the tip of her sword into his handle, twirled the blade in a circular motion and tossed his sword into the air and away from him. She pointed her blade at the boy's face and smiled. "I win."

He nodded furiously, only wanted her to get that blade out of his face. "How was I?"

Sheathing her sword she bent down she picked up his sword and handed it to him. "You never want to tire yourself out like that in the beginning. You have to strategize your moves and plan out your attack a head of time. Otherwise what just happened will happen again. Keep practicing and you'll get better." She smiled as he offered his hand in thanks.

"I really appreciate your help today."

"It was no problem, Your Majesty." He only nodded, grabbed his things and headed back to the castle.

By now the crowd that was there for the duel had disbanded and she was left alone in the pitch. She was dying for a nap, but before she could leave the pitch, she saw Finn leaning down as he kissed Rachel. Sighing she turned around and was met with a certain blonde hair boy. She knew he saw what she was looking at and she looked away from his kind eyes. "Don't worry; I heard she didn't say "yes" last night when he asked her to marry him. In fact she said, "I have things to think about and I have to know that my heart is yours", or something like that. I only know what I heard from Puck." She smiled at the boy.

"I told her I am going to fight for her and she agreed to give me that chance to prove that we're meant to be. Her turning him down was a piece of the agreement." She looked at Sam who smiled at her.

"Maybe she should have to fight for you too?"

She scoffed and shook her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"A relationship is about growing together and being able to give and take, so she should have to fight for you as well, don't you think?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Sam shrugged. "Only if you're up for it, Quinn."

Biting her lip she contemplated her options. Sam had a point, all this time it had been her that was going after Rachel. So, it's only fair that Rachel has to fight for her too, if what she told her was true. Smiling she nodded her head. "Alright. Let's do it. I do hope this works."

"It will. And you'll also know if she loves you like you love her. It'll work." With that he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips, which she returned.

Pulling away, Quinn whispered, "Thank you, Sam."

He smiled, asked for her hand, and escorted her back to her quarters where she can wash up and take her nap. What she didn't see, that Sam did, was the jealous look Rachel had when she saw the two blondes kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know! Review or shoot me a PM! :) Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow! You guys are amazing! I hope I don't disappoint any of you with this chapter. Keep coming with the suggestions, they're all appreciated! :) R&R!

* * *

Two hours had passed after Quinn's and Sam's kiss, and although the blonde was still unsure about it, she was so worn out that she fell asleep the minute her face hit her comfortable pillow. She was fast asleep dreaming of a small brunette princess, so when she heard a loud knock on her door she jolted up from her bed suddenly aware of her surroundings. Groaning from the sudden interruption from her nap she stretched her tired muscles then walked over to the door. Pulling it open she saw a furious princess on the other side. "What?" Quinn asked irritable that she was woken up only to be met with a pissed off brunette, after she had just finished her lesson with Finn.

"Do not "what" me, Quinn Fabray. I saw you!" She said as she marched passed the blacksmith and into the room.

"Saw me what? Teach your boyfriend how to use a sword?" Quinn rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them.

"I saw you kissing Sam!"

"Yeah," she waved it off as if it was nothing, while her insides were smiling because Sam had been right: Rachel is jealous.

"You just told me that you are going to fight for me, and now you're kissing Sam?"

"Rachel," she sighed. "Don't pretend that you're not any less guilty. You're kissing and doing God knows what else with Finn, while pulling me along for the ride." She runs a hand over her face and through her loose blonde locks.

"Quinn, I love you."

She looked at the princess with a sad expression. "Then why aren't you fighting for me as well? Since day one, I've been the only one putting any effort into keeping you. You expect me to wait around and fight for you, but you're not doing the same. So it leads me to wonder: do you really love me or are you just trying to have both when you know you can't?"

"You want me to fight for you? Fine. This is me fighting for you; dump Sam and I'll break up with Finn. Then we'll be together."

"Rachel, it isn't that simple! You said it yourself, and we both know that you won't do that. So don't say things unless you're willing to go through with them." Biting her lip she shook her head and moved her gaze to one of the rugs on the stone floor. "I love you Rachel, truly I do. But I want someone to hold at night, I want someone to cry on when I have to, I want someone to take care of me as much as I want to take care of them. I love you, but you aren't that someone right now, as much as we both wish it; you aren't. Sam is a great guy, Rachel. He's nice and I could love him, but I love you. It's your move, Rachel. But until you make that move, I'm going to keep seeing Sam. You don't have to like it, but that's the way it is. I'm sorry."

Quinn stepped up to Rachel and caressed her cheek with her right hand while caressing her neck with her left. She touched their foreheads together, closed her eyes, and breathed in the princess's scent. Rachel lifted her hands and covered Quinn's with her own as she too breathed in the blonde. They stood like that for about five minutes before Rachel opened her eyes and met Quinn's green irises. "Quinn…will you kiss me?" She asked in a hushed whisper. "I just…I need to see something. _Please_…"

Ever so slowly Quinn angled their faces and brushed their lips against one another before pressing her lips against Rachel's. The kiss wasn't fierce or rough, it was soft and passionate without being heated. Quinn saw the fireworks and felt the butterflies, she hoped Rachel saw whatever it was she needed to see. Reluctantly she detangled their lips and opened her eyes to see Rachel's bright brown pools swimming with happiness. "I need you, Quinn. I need you more than I need anyone," she said.

"Rachel…"

"Do you love me Quinn?"

"How can you even ask that?"

"Quinn," she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. "I want you to be my first."

Quinn sighed when she heard those words. What was going on with this girl? What is she trying to prove? "Rachel, I would be honored, but the way things are right now…we can't. It's not right."

"You said you love me."

"I do."

"Then what's not right? I love you, you love me."

"You have a boyfriend and there's Sam. It would be cheating at its fullest. They don't deserve it. When things start to cool down and you still want it, I'll be more than happy to make love to you. Because believe me when I say that I want it just as much as you do."

Rachel sighed in resignation. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just…" She walked over to her bed and sat down. Tears started to well in her eyes as she whispered into the air, "I'm such a mess. I don't know what's going on with me."

Quinn watched as the girl brought her hands up and buried her face in those soft, warm palms. Looking out the window as a gush of wind entered, she saw dark clouds and rain beginning to fall. Crossing the room she closed the window and knelt in front of Rachel. Gently she touched her knees and said, "Stay here. I'll be right back. I'm going to go find Santana and have her tell Finn that you're not feeling well and don't want to see anyone. Then I'll gotta go find Sam. I'm going to build you a fire and when I return with some dinner, we'll talk about everything alright?"

Rachel gave a nod in agreement. Getting up Quinn walked over to her wardrobe and fished out her white silk nightgown and handed it to Rachel. "Here, you'll be more comfortable in this." Rachel smiled and took it. Quinn returned the smile then moved to the fireplace to build the fire. After the fire was built and warming up the room, Quinn gave Rachel a smile then left the room, making sure to shut it.

Quinn found Santana in the stables with Brittany and walked up to her. "Santana, I need you to cover for Rachel. Tell Finn that she's not feeling well and doesn't want any visitors. She's in my room and she needs me and only me." Santana looked at Quinn's face and nodded. "Thank you. I will owe you one." She then took off to go find Sam.

The boy was in the kitchens preparing his dinner. Taking a deep breath she walked up to him and asked, "Can we talk?" He looked at her and nodded. They moved to a secluded hallway and she took another deep breath. "I can't do this, Sam. I'm sorry, I thought I could, but I just can't. You don't deserve it and I don't want to hurt a great guy like you. So I'm calling the charade off, and if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I completely understand."

Sam gave her an understand smile. "It's alright, Quinn. I understand. You love her too much to want to hurt her, and you're such a good person that you're calling this off before you hurt anyone. I'm sorry if I pushed you into it. And you're still my friend."

"She just needs me, Sam. She needs me so much that I didn't even realize."

"She's lucky to have you, Quinn. Anyone would be." Wrapping her arms around his chest she smiled when he returned the hug. "What do you need me to do?"

Pulling away she asked, "Do you think you can keep Finn occupied for the night. Keep him distracted. I told Santana to tell him Rachel's not feeling well, but he might go check on her and I don't want to know what he'll do when he finds out she's not in her room but mine."

Nodding, Sam cracked a smile. "I'll take him to the woods and maybe camp out with him there. It's raining, so there'll be some persuasion, but I'll figure it out."

"Thank you, Sam." With another hug she went back to the kitchens to grab a couple bowls of soup, some bread, and wine. She then headed back to her room where Rachel was waiting for her.

Opening the door to her room, she saw Rachel in her nightgown sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and fiddling with the fur on her bed. Closing and locking the door she walked over and placed the tray on the bed. "I got us some dinner and Sam and Santana are going to distract Finn for the night," she said. Rachel cracked a sad smile at the blonde. Sitting on the edge of the bed beside her Quinn took her hand and said firmly, "Hey, none of that. It'll all be okay, alright? I'll make it okay. Just please eat so we can work things out, alright?"

Rachel nodded. The two began to eat and then soon enough the bowls were empty, the bread was gone, along with the wine, which wasn't a lot to begin with. Quinn propped up pillows on the ground by the fire so they could sit comfortably by it when they talked and added another blanket to sit on. And now Quinn sat against the pillows with Rachel sitting between her legs. Quinn brought her hands up and began to slowly massage away the tension and worry in Rachel's shoulders. "Quinn?"

"My Lady?" She said in a way that made Rachel crack a soft smile.

"I think we should run away." Quinn froze her mini massage and Rachel turned around to look at her. "It's just…I-I can't pretend with Finn anymore and we wouldn't be able to dwell in the kingdom without getting killed. We'll run off to the country side, live in a small cottage and start a family."

Quinn was dumbstruck, the amount of times that scenario crossed her mind was too much to count. She would do it, but she also knew how much Rachel loved her father and Leroy. And Quinn wouldn't want to take her away from them, not like that. "Rachel, we have to stay here. You're the Princess; you have a whole kingdom that needs you here. I would love to just pack our things and run but we can't. You have your father and Leroy, and I can see they both love and cherish you just like you love and cherish them."

"Quinn, I have to be with you. That's what I realized. Every second that I endure not being next to you or with you there's a piece of me that just dies. And I can't handle it anymore. I'm yours so much so, that there isn't even a fight that needs to be won anymore. I am yours. I thought that I could get over this thing between us by being with Finn, but I can't. You won me over the day you saved me. You're in my dreams at night. I dream of being in _your_ arms; having _you_ keep me safe from all the dangers in life and it being _your_ eyes that I look into before going to sleep. And when I wake up alone or in Finn's arms, that _kills _me."

The blonde sighed and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and made soothing circles with her thumbs on the soft silk of the nightgown. Rachel rested her head back against Quinn's shoulder and took in her loving touch and embrace. All their other encounters didn't compare to this one. Her touch comforted Rachel and while she was battling with herself to say something, she knew that she would most definitely get to hold her in her arms again.

Finally Quinn whispered into her ear, her warm breath sending shivers up and down Rachel's spine. "I think we should talk to Leroy."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed suddenly and turned around in Quinn's arms to look into her eyes.

"He already knows about us and he told me he's in a similar situation. He might have some advice."

"Quinn…"

"I told you, Rachel. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be with you and that includes waiting. But I'd rather not wait."

"You're with Sam…"

"No, I'm not, not anymore. I broke it off with him when I went out earlier to find Santana. He agreed to keep Finn busy tonight."

"Quinn…"

"I-I just think he could help. We'll do whatever you want to do, though."

Rachel bit her lip and Quinn could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought about it. Then ever so slowly Rachel nodded in agreement. "Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing."

Smirking Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted eye brow and said, "Don't I always?"

Rachel smiled and smacked her arm playfully. They shared a laugh and then Quinn moved her hand up and brushed a stray brunette lock behind her ear. "I love you so much." Without saying anything else, Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips against Quinn's once again. The blacksmith sighed into the kiss and kissed her back. Knowing wholeheartedly, for the first time in her heart that things were going to work out the way they should.

* * *

A/N: This chapter had a mind of it's own... Thoughts? Suggestions? Leave a review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: WOW! Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since my last update, but I promised a lovely anon on tumblr, that I'd try and update this week. So here it is. I hope I don't disappoint, it took me a while to get over my writer's block, and then school came along and I've been crazy busy! Also, I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but it's what I have written! Anyway, enjoy and please let me know your lovely comments! :)

* * *

The sun streamed through the boards of the window and Quinn began to stir back to consciousness. Breaking open one of her eyes, she saw brown hair resting against her pillow and she squeezed the girl who was still fast asleep in her arms. She then smiled as she felt Rachel nuzzle her head back against her neck. Lowering her head Quinn placed a soft kiss to her neck. She then silently and carefully so she wouldn't wake the sleeping princess. Sitting up she swung her legs to the side of the bed that Rachel wasn't on and placed her head in her hands. Rubbing her face with her hands she released a breath and then stood and stretched her muscles.

She then heard Rachel moving around and turned back to look at the brunette angel. A soft smile crossed her face as she stared into her sleepy eyes. "Good morning, beautiful. How was your sleep?" She asked as she pulled a pair of pants from her cabinet and put them on.

Sitting up Rachel smiled and replied, "Great. One of the best night's rest I've had in a while."

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed Quinn reached out and took her hand into hers. "Are you feeling alright? With everything that we've talked about last night?"

Scooting closer Rachel rested her hand against Quinn's cheek and rubbed the porcelain skin with her thumb. "Quinn… I want to be with you."

"Are you absolute sure, Rachel? Because there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." She said with all sincerity she could muster up.

Instead of answering, Rachel climbed up on Quinn and straddled her waist. She then lowered the blonde back to the bed and placed kiss after kiss against her neck slowly making her way up to her lips. She then made her way over to the other side of her neck, finding a sensitive spot below Quinn's jawline. She sucked and bit the tender skin, then trailed over it with her tongue. A moan was elicited from Quinn lips and her hands fell unto Rachel's hips which were slowly moving against her.

Quinn felt dampness seeping into her panties as Rachel sucked then licked her skin, and the fact that Rachel was moving her hips against Quinn's didn't help either. "Quinn… I've never been surer before in my life. We were made for each other, and we were destined to meet. So yes, I want to be with you."

A whimper passed the blacksmith's lips as she felt Rachel's hand travel upwards beneath her shirt. "Fuck, Rachel…" The brunette smiled coyly as her fingers danced over Quinn's nipples and breasts. "Fuck…" Quinn arched forward into Rachel's hands. The brunette lowered herself down and lifted the blonde's night shirt and licked a trail around her navel. Shaking her head, the blacksmith placed her hands on the princess's shoulders and said, "Rachel, wait. W-we can't do this…"

Before Rachel could say anything there was a soft knock on the door and Rachel begrudgingly climbed off of the blonde and sorted herself out. While Rachel was straightening herself out, Quinn took a steadying breath so she would look so flushed and aroused then ran a hand through her blonde locks before walking towards the wooden door to answer it. A soft smile appeared as she saw the tall blonde haired, blue eyed girl from before standing on the other side of the door. "Brittany, hey," Quinn greeted as she stared into those kind, piercing blue eyes.

Innocently, Brittany smiled and whispered, "Is Rachel still here?" Quinn nodded and the blonde continued, "Tell her that Santana says that the King wants her and Finn to spend the day together, or something like that. Also, I have a question for you?" Quinn motioned for her to go ahead. "Have you seen Lord Tubbington? He keeps going off to smoke one of the King's cigars, but it's never the same spot."

Quinn shook her head and said, "I haven't but I'll keep an eye out and let you know."

Brittany nodded, then ran off back to the stables. Quinn ran a hand through her locks before closing the door and turning back to Rachel; the reality of it all coming back and hitting her smack in the gut. Oh how she wishes she could just stay in the room with Rachel forever and forget the world and just be. Meeting those gorgeous chocolate eyes that she always got lost in, she answered the unspoken question, "That was Britt; the King wants you to spend the day with Finn in order to prepare the merging of the kingdoms…"

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm not going to."

"Rachel-"

"Do you want me to, Quinn? Do you want me to go to Finn when I want to be with you only?"

Shaking her head, Quinn took a step closer to Rachel took her hand into hers then replied. "Of course not, but until we get us figured out, we need your father to be happy and if this will make him happy then…" She took a resounding breath and tried again. "Listen… I have to work anyway, and I'll talk to Leroy today during my breaks. We'll get this all sorted, Love, but for now can't we just keep up appearances? I don't want to lose you before I really have you."

Tears pricked at Rachel's eyes as she stared into those captivating hazel/green eyes of hers. She knew the blonde blacksmith was right, but she didn't want her to be. She wanted Quinn and she didn't want to wait any longer. But she was right, so she nodded in resignation.

Quinn studied the princess then biting her lower lip, she reached down and opened the table drawer and pulled out a small velvet bag. Nervously, she looked back at Rachel and held it out to her. Shrugging, Quinn whispered, "Here, I want you to have this."

Rachel furrowed her brows and stared at the velvet bag. "Quinn?"

"Take it, Rachel. I want you to have it."

Rachel reached out and took the bag then she opened it and gasped when she saw what she had pulled out. When Rachel didn't say anything, panic built up in Quinn's chest. "I know it's not much. I just really wanted to give you something so you know that I love you, and I'll always be by your side no matter what happens between us." Chocolate eyes rose and Quinn's heart picked up a beat and she shook her head once Rachel started crying. "Please don't cry. I-I know it's stupid a-and not the best gift. If you hate it, you can throw it away. J-Just please don't cry. I'm sorry. Don't cry." Quinn cupped Rachel's cheeks and began wiping away the tears that were trailing on her cheeks. "Love, please don't cry. I'm sorry."

"I don't hate it, Quinn. I love it. I could never hate anything from you." Rachel looked back down to the item in her hand. A small silver ring with a pink diamond in the center of it resided in her palm. She then looked back up at the blacksmith and threw her arms around her neck. "Thank you so much, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn nuzzled her face in the brunette's soft, silky hair. "You're welcome, Love."

The morning passed by and before she knew it, Quinn was lying in the grass beneath the tallest oak tree in the yard. The cool summer shading providing her some form of protection against the sun's heat waves. She was secluded and she liked it that way. The stillness around her allowing her mind to work through problems and try to come up with answers, but her thoughts always traveled back to one person: Rachel. And just the thought of her put a smile upon her lips.

It wasn't until she heard someone's voice that she realized that she was no longer alone and someone was sitting with her. "Taking a break?"

Jolting up, her eyes landed on the dark form of Leroy sitting beside her. Sitting up, Quinn scratched the back of her neck and laughed, "Yeah. I guess I was enjoying it a little too much."

"You don't have to wonder off, Quinn. Stay awhile. Tell me what you've been up to since our last meeting."

Chewing the bottom left corner of her lip she contemplated what she should tell him and what she wanted to tell him. "Nothing," she lied.

"Really, nothing at all?" He raised an eye brow and tilted his head.

Quinn casted her eyes down and whispered, "That's a lie."

"I wouldn't have guessed," he smiled.

"I-I'm sorry. I tried to stay away from Rachel, but I can't. I need her, Leroy. I can't stop loving her, thinking about her, staring at her. I just _can't. _I've tried, really I did, but- she loves me, too! She told me she doesn't want to marry Finn, just me." Quinn couldn't stop the tears that started to trickle down her face. "I'm sorry."

Leroy nodded in understanding and then did the last thing Quinn was expecting, he placed his hand on her back and began rubbing soothing circles. Her sobs only escalated as he rubbed her back in a fatherly manner. She was finally letting everything out; all her pent up frustrations, heart ache, confusion, everything she's felt within the past weeks all being released through her tears. "I know, Quinn. Shh. It's all alright. Situations like these are hard, Quinn. But when you have to fight for it, that's when you know you've found the one. It will be hard, yes, but I can promise you that it'll all be worth it in the end, whether or not it goes the way your heart so desires."

"This isn't the way it was supposed to go. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to not see her again and leave her life alone. Not dismantle it completely."

"Now you listen here, Quinn Fabray." He moved in front of her and began wiping away her tears. "If it wasn't supposed to be this way, it wouldn't be. Things happen and sometimes they don't go how we would want them to, but that doesn't mean they weren't supposed to happen. You and Rachel will both have to be strong and rely on each other. It'll be rough and disheartening most of the time, but those times that are full of love and happiness are the ones that will make it worth it." Quinn sniffed and Leroy gave her a sad smile before wrapping her in a hug.

* * *

A/N: thoughts? Leave a review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the wait. You know how school and homework takes up so much time... Anyway, please don't hate me after this chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

The sun had set a long ago but that didn't stop Quinn from working well into the night. Sam had left her alone a little while ago, only because she kept insisting that she was fine and only catching up on her work. While part of that was true, she was waiting for Rachel to arrive back so she didn't have to fall asleep worrying about her. So here she was in the forge, melting down metals and shaping them in all kinds of designs. Throughout the night, she worked, all the while waiting for her love and Finn to come galloping back from wherever they went.

Now, the sun was coming up on the horizon, and Quinn had yet to move from her post. Through the night, she had been able to make three swords and a couple chest plates, along with the sword Leroy had requested. To say she was exhausted was an understatement. She was barely still standing on her feet, and she knew she should get some rest, but something pulled at her to stay; stay and wait for Rachel. So that's where she waited; sitting against the bricks of the fire pit, a cup of water in her hand, staring at the entrance of the stables, daydreaming of the day where she and Rachel will be free to love as their hearts desire.

"Are you waiting for my daughter?" A voice said behind her. Jumping up, she turned and saw the King standing before her with his arms folded across his robes, he had a stern face and Quinn was at a loss for words. She had been lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him come up from behind her.

"I-I just wanted to make sure she came back alright." She straightened herself and brushed off any remaining dirt that was on her shirt and pants.

"You think I didn't know about the two of you? Of course I did. I know what love looks like and my daughter has had that look on her face since she first came home that night when you saved her in the market. And I wasn't positive about my assumptions until she told me yesterday morning that she loved another and didn't want to marry Prince Finn. You must understand, Quinn. I cannot allow this thing between the two of you to continue. She will marry Finn and our kingdoms will combine. This has been the plan ever since the two of them have been infants. I love my daughter, and I have her best interest at heart, but now I must ask you to leave at once. When she comes back, you will be gone. Do you understand? If you do come near her again, I will have you whipped and thrown in the dungeons, are we clear?"

"Yes, My Lord. We are clear," she felt her heart break like glass as she uttered those words. After everything that happened between them, this is how it was going to end: with her leaving in the early morning never to return again.

The King left and Quinn grabbed her things and left a note on top of the sword for Leroy, before she walked out of the shop. She then went to her chambers and shoved her belongings into her bag, grabbed a piece of parchment and her writing utensil. With a heavy heart she scribbled down her thoughts and feelings and apologizes to Rachel before placing it on the middle of her bed, knowing that Rachel will find it. She then made her way back out to the yard and crossed the beautiful green grass to reach the stables, where she saddled up her horse and then galloped away as fast as she could. Her heart was weighing down heavily in her chest and all she wanted was to turn back and beg the King to let her back in, to give her another chance, but it was too late and her pride wouldn't let her.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she rode her horse hard as fast and far as its legs could carry, wanting to just escape. She soon found herself on familiar streets and then reached her destination. Jumping off her horse, she quickly tied the reins to the post and ran into the small blacksmith shop. Looking around she saw the boy from next door, who was only a couple years older, hammering away at what seemed to be a small weapon. She then spotted the man who had taken her in, at the front of the shop talking to a customer. Stealing herself she made sure there was no evidence of tears on her face then walked over to the dark haired boy first. Tapping his shoulder, he turned around and a beaming smile crossed his lips. "Quinnie," He exclaimed then took the blonde into his arms before spinning her around. "Where have you been, love? I've missed you!"

Smiling as he put her down, she shook her head and replied, "I've been working at the palace. But I'm back now. I see you've stepped up for Will."

"Yeah, he's a great mentor, as are you, by the way." He lightly shoved her shoulder in the way a big brother would his little sister. "It's so great to see you again."

"You too, Mike. So what are you working on?" He told her about how work was like and how things were going with the shop while she was away. They continued talking for a bit until Will walked over and Quinn flung herself into his arms. It felt good to have a pair of strong arms wrapped around her again. She didn't know it was what she needed until it happened. She couldn't bring herself to let go, even when she started crying in his arms, she couldn't let go.

"Quinn? Sweetheart, what's the matter?" He asked softly as he looked up at Mike who only gave him a confused look back. "C'mon, let's go inside and talk, hmm?" She barely nodded and he led her out back and into their small home made for two. He sat her down at the small wooden table and he grabbed her a cup of water from the barrel beside the basin. Crouching down in front of her, he brushed a blonde strand out of her face and wiped away some of the tears on her cheek with his thumb. "Tell me what happened, Quinn."

"I fell in love, Will. I fell in love with the wrong person…" She then proceeded to tell him everything that had happened within the past month. He nodded and rubbed comforting circles in Quinn's knee as he listened to her tell him everything.

Quinn couldn't remember falling asleep, but she did remember telling Will everything and him holding her while she cried in his arms. And now she lay in her old bed, thinking about the brunette who has held her heart since she first heard her voice over the crowd in the market. She didn't know what to do now, of course she could stay home and work, but Rachel would eventually come looking for her and if the King found out… it just wasn't an option. That left only one option for her: she had to leave. Go where? She didn't know. All she knew was that he had to go. She could find another kingdom to live in, she could find work, and she could make a new life for herself. She could do it right? No, she'd never get over Rachel, but she could find somewhere to live peacefully for the rest of her days.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Sitting up, she rubbed her face with her hands before saying, "Come in." The door opened and Rachel stood there with her note clenched in her hand. Seeing it was Rachel, Quinn got to her feet and shook her head. "You can't be here, Rachel."

"I don't care! What the hell is this? You're just leaving me? After everything we've been through, you're leaving?" Rachel barged into the room and she tossed the note onto the table. "What happened? What is that?" She yelled as she thrusted a finger to the crumbled parchment.

"What happened? _What happened? _The King approached me! He knows about us! I couldn't stay! You think it was easy for me to just leave you like that? Last night I waited up for you, into the early hours of the morning, and the King found me. I didn't have much of a choice after what he said to me. So what was I supposed to do? Stay and be whipped then thrown into the dungeons never to see daylight or anyone again, or leave? I'm sorry that I chose life, Rachel. And I wish I didn't have to, but it was you who told him that _you_ didn't want to marry Finn because you were in love with me. But tell me, Rachel: what did you want me to do?"

"I didn't want you to give up on us, that's for sure!"

Quinn's heart tugged at her words, tears forming in her eyes as she choked out, "Is that what you think I did?"

"I honestly don't know, Quinn."

Biting her lip to keep her tears at bay, she nodded then said, "Then you don't know me at all. I must ask you to leave, Rachel. I can't see you again, you have to marry the Prince and fulfill your father's wishes. As much as I hate it, it must be so."

"But I love you. I don't want to marry Finn, I want to marry _you. _I want to be with you, no one else! You're the one I want to be with, and I don't care what it costs us, as long as I'm with you in the end. Quinn…" Rachel walked over to her and placed Quinn's right hand against her cheek. "Quinn, please. Don't leave."

Quinn ran her thumb across her cheek, memorizing the feel of her soft, silky skin. "I don't want to. I never _want _to leave you, Rachel. You're the world to me; you're the air I breathe in. I never want to be without you, Love. But this is where we are."

Quinn dipped her head and nuzzled their noses together and breathed in their combined breaths. "Kiss me, Quinn? Please."

She felt her breath hitch at the request but should she do it? After what just happened? Shaking her head, Quinn barely managed out, "I-I can't…"

Her words went unheard and Rachel closed the space between them, clicking their lips in place. Rachel stood up on her tip toes to get closer to the blonde and she slung her arm around her neck pulling her in. Tongues swirled and twirled around each other and Quinn didn't know whether she should pull away or pull her tighter against her body. She didn't have to choose because suddenly the door to her home was being slammed open and Rachel was being pulled away from the blacksmith. It was Rachel's terrified face and her voice screaming out her name that was imprinted Quinn's mind before she was met with complete darkness.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Review! Remember to please not hate me...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: WOW! Y'all, I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I did not mean to leave it on a cliffhanger for like, ever! School got really busy, and then my computer stopped working! And I didn't have a copy of this on my thumb drive so I had to wait until I had gotten a new laptop, which I did! (Thank you, Dad!) And I just got this laptop back today from my neighbor who was putting my files from my old hard drive unto this one. And now here we are... I'm sorry, y'all. Forgive me?

* * *

When she came around next Quinn didn't know which way was up or down. Her head was pounding and all she wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die, just so the pounding in her head would cease. She knew she was in a dark place; she didn't need to open her eyes to see that. Keeping her eyes closed she tried to remember what happened before she woke up here. She remembered Mike and Will, telling Will everything that she's been through the past month, crying in his arms, but what else happened? She couldn't remember.

Then it struck her: Rachel. Rachel came and saw her, she was made that Quinn had only left that note with little explanation. Rachel had kissed her and despite knowing the consequences she had kissed her back. And then she was knocked unconscious, landing her in this place, with shackles weighing down on her wrists. And she knew… she knew the King's Men must've followed Rachel into town again with given orders from the King. Regardless of her position though, her thoughts went to a certain brunette. Wondering if she was alright and where she was now.

Placing her elbows on her knees then resting her head in her hands, she shook her head. She was stupid enough to believe that they actually had a chance at a normal life together. Rachel's the fucking princess after all. And who was she? A nobody, a blacksmith with no family? No, all she is an orphan girl. What right did she have to even look at her the way she did?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the metal creaking of the door. Lifting her head up she tried to block the blinding sun from attacking her eyes, but it was a wasted attempt. Two pairs of footsteps walked in and grabbed her arms forcing her up and to her feet. They then led her outside where she saw Leroy, the King, Prince Finn, and behind them a worrisome Rachel standing with Santana, who was trying her best to stay strong. Around them was a crowd wanting to witness what was about to happen, because it must be important for the King, himself, to be present.

The two guards forced her down to her knees before Hiram and held her there to prevent any escape. Clenching her jaw to keep herself from begging, she tilted her head up and squinted her eyes from the harsh sunlight that was shining down upon them. Stepping forward, Hiram spoke, "I don't know what to do with you, girl. You hold yourself with such pride and grace, and yet you don't heed to warnings. I thought you were smarter than that when we met. Perhaps I was wrong, and you were just stupid? No, not stupid but in love. With my daughter, nonetheless." There was a small gasp through the crowd, but he ignored it and continued, "You will never have her, girl. She is in love with my future son-in-law and ruler of this kingdom." Quinn snapped her eyes over to the silently crying brunette, who was being consoled by Santana.

Santana stared into Quinn's fierce green eyes and shook her head. The King then continued, "It is a crime what you two have engaged in and I will not have it any longer. Now what have you to say about this matter?"

Taking a deep breath, Quinn straightened her back and stared into his brown eyes and said, "It's not a crime to love; it's not a crime to be loved in return. I will never stop loving Rachel no matter what happens to me. Love isn't something that can be demolished in a snap of a finger, it can last forever. So do what you want to me, but you'll never get me to stop loving her the way I do. And I apologize, but you know she doesn't love the Prince because if she did, then we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Then I guess you understand why I'm about to do what's necessary for the both of you."

He nodded to an unseen guard who grabbed her from behind and hoisted her up to her feet. While being manhandled by Ron, if she remembered correctly, her eyes drifted to a pair of frightened brown eyes. She tried her best to reassure the girl but she could only do so much with a soft smile and completely honest eyes. Her eyes shifted over to Santana and the handmaiden looked like she understood what she was trying so desperately to convey to her. Giving the blonde a sad smile, she nodded then took a struggling princess away from the scene. Quinn smiled successfully to herself as she watched Rachel being taken away from the scene.

She was thrown back into reality when the chains were removed from her wrists and her hands were instead thrown into a pair of rope that was hanging down from a wooden panel in the middle of a courtyard just outside of town. Of course Quinn knew what was coming, the King wasn't known for breaking his promises. Sighing she looked up and met the King's brown eyes, shaking her head she said, "Get on with it then, Your Majesty. Fulfill your word; it's not going to change anything about how I feel about your daughter."

He didn't say anything, he only gave a slight nod to Ron who was behind her his hands twisting the whip in his hands. She tensed her muscles and clenched her jaw, and then she felt the sharp stinging of the whip as it cracked harshly against her back. Tears welled up in her eyes as Ron continued to bring the whip down mercilessly. By the fifth strike, she felt her linen shirt rip and the stickiness from the warm, crimson blood pooling from the open wound in her back.

The whipping continued for several more strikes and Quinn had successfully managed to hold back her cries as each strike sliced through her skin. Her green eyes landed on Leroy's pained face and his concerned eyes. Leroy then whispered something into Hiram's ear and then he signaled for Ron to stop. Catching her breath, Quinn stared down at the dirt dotted with her blood. "Release her," Leroy ordered and before she knew it, her wrists were being cut free and she fell into a heap on the ground.

Leroy looked over at Mike and communicated silently with him to ask for his help. Nodding in agreement, Mike and Leroy walked over to the blonde and helped her up to her feet. "The show is over! Go about your business," Leroy called over the semi-large crowd. He and Mike then carried her back to her house and gently laid her down on her stomach, and then Mike quickly got a basin full of hot water along with the cleanest towels he could find.

Will entered the house then and asked, "Where is she?" Leroy scooted out of the way so Will could see the girl he raised lying helplessly on the bed. "Fuck. What the hell happened to her?"

"The King found out about Quinn's and the Princess' relationship. William Schuester, I'm sorry we have to meet under these given circumstances," Leroy replied as they shook hands.

"I know who you are, Leroy. Quinn told me all about you when she came home. Thank you for doing your best at looking after her for me while she was away." Will then made his way over to the bed and knelt down beside the girl who owned his heart the moment he found her wondering the street looking for scrapes of food. Shaking his head he reached out and took her hand into his right hand and with his left moved Quinn's sweaty blonde locks out of her face. Sighing, Will continued to run his fingers through hair as he whispered between them, "I'm so sorry, baby girl. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm so sorry, Quinn."

Quinn released a soft groan when Leroy pressed one of the hot towels against her torn skin. "I know, sweetie, I know. Just stay still, he has to clean your wounds. Just cling unto my hand, alright?" She nodded and Leroy continued to clean her battered back.

Opening her eyes, Quinn stared into Will's hazel eyes and said with all the strength she could muster up, "I'm sorry, Will. I-I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"Shh, it's alright honey; everything is going to be alright. You just rest now."

Quinn nodded then drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was short, but at least it's something right? I'll try to make the next one longer. Thoughts? Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know, I know. I'm so sorry for the lack of updating my stories. School has been so crazy this semester, Math is kicking my ass, and Creative Writing is taking a lot of my fanfic writing time away. Anyway, I apologize for not updating like anything. Hopefully that's going to change soon! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

The following days passed by slowly for Quinn. Her back felt like it was on fire with every movement she made and as much as the medicine that Leroy gave her help with the healing process, it didn't do much for the pain. As the days passed, Quinn found herself praying for any word from Rachel, telling her that she didn't love Finn, only Quinn, always Quinn. But as the days passed with no word, she began to lose hope that she'd ever get it.

A couple weeks passed by and Quinn was finally back on her feet. The scars on her back were nothing more than thick lines across her back. They still ached painfully every now and then, but nothing she wasn't already used to. Standing in the middle of the room, she shrugged on her shirt and hopped into her brown trousers. She laced up her boots and then stared at herself in her reflected. Her long yellow hair resting over her right shoulder, shaking her head she grabbed the nearest knife and cut through the long locks. Her hair fell to the floor around her and her now short hair rested right above her shoulders. Grabbing her sword she made her way out the door and towards the forge.

Upon arriving, she saw Mike and Will working away at the steels, shaping and wielding them. Sneaking up behind Mike, she pinched his sides causing him to jump and release a whelp. Whipping around Mike's face lit up when his eyes landed on Quinn. "Quinn!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

"Put me down, Michael," she laughed.

Putting her back down, he smiled at her and ruffled her new short hair. "I like the new look. It makes you seem fierce."

"Shut up, I've always been fierce."

"Whatever you say Quinnie." He rolled his eyes at her with a playful smirk.

Her glance fell over to Will as he stood there watching the two interact. Walking over to him, she played with the hem of her shirt and looked up at him cautiously. Ever since that day in the square he had been keeping busy with work and hardly said anything to her, either he was too busy or she was fast asleep. Now as they stood face to face, she waited for him to make a move. Placing the hammer on the anvil beside the piece of steel he was working on, he reached up and caressed the blonde's face; his rough calloused hands against her milky skin in a tender manner. He then pulled her in for a hug.

They hugged for a few seconds before they pulled apart and Will asked, "How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Like I've been asleep for ages. Have you heard anything regarding Rachel?"

He shook his head and said, "I don't think you should hold your breath for word from Rachel, Quinn."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not? She loves me; I know that much is true. And I love her so there's no chance of me giving up on us. I don't care if it kills me, I'll go out fighting." With that she left and went out back to the stables where she began saddling her horse.

With her horse saddled and ready to go, she grabbed her cloak then began to gallop through the town and towards the castle, without looking back. Lucy Quinn Fabray wasn't going down without a fight, law be damned.

Making her way up the castle's pathway, she slowed down the horse when she saw Sam signing a document for some supplies. Dismounting her horse she waited until the supplier left and Sam was alone. Their eyes locked and Sam ran a nervous hand through his blonde locks. Walking over to her, he shook his head. "Quinn, you can't be here."

"I know I shouldn't be but I have to see her, Sam. I love her and I need her to at least know that hasn't changed before she marries that idiot. Please?" Sighing he nodded and took her horse's reins from her so she could go find Rachel.

"Just be careful, Quinn. And hurry, I don't want the King to find out that you're here." Nodding, Quinn placed a kiss on his cheek and entered the castle's main grounds.

Looking around, Quinn quietly and quickly made her way around the castle to Rachel's room. Finding the curtains open she bent down and pick up a pebble to throw through the window. After all, Rachel and/or Santana had to be in there at this time of day. Rachel would usually be reading some book King Hiram told her to read. Her suspicions were correct after she threw three pebbles through the window. Rachel stuck her head out of the window, looking to scold the person who was throwing rock through her window. But upon seeing Quinn's face, her features softened and she looked ready to throw herself out the window just to be in Quinn's arms.

"What are you doing here, Quinn? You can't be here." Rachel whispered.

"Meet me in the barn, like we used to? I want to talk to you." Quinn urged the princess. "Please?" She added when she saw hesitancy. Rachel nodded, and Quinn headed to the barn where she waited for the brunette.

Sitting the hay loft of the barn, Quinn breathed in its familiar scent and basked in the sunlight streaming from the roof. The sound of the clanking mental in the not far distance calms her nerves. Then before she knew it, she heard footsteps climbing the ladder and Rachel stood there before her. She was dressed in a simple green dress with gold trimming and her soft brown hair rested over her shoulders, shining in the sunlight. Climbing to her feet, Quinn took a moment to memorize every inch of Rachel's face. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a couple of seconds. Then Rachel's angelic voice broke the silence, "Quinn, what are you doing here?"

"I need to know that you still love me, and that you aren't going to go through with this wedding." Quinn's eyes searched for any sign that she wasn't in Rachel's chocolate irises.

Rachel broke eye contact and looked at her feet, contemplating what to say to the blacksmith. She knew she had to tell the girl the truth, that she still loved her and always will but she couldn't marry her. And knowing what she has to do, breaks her heart. Just being here with the blonde again breaks her heart into a million pieces. Gently, she took the blonde's soft yet calloused hands into her own and looked back up at the waiting blonde. It was then that she noticed her hair was shorter. "You cut your hair. I like it," the princess mused. Running her thumbs over the back of Quinn's hands, she tried to hold back the tears that were starting to make their way to the surface. "I do love you, Quinn. I probably always will, but like my father said… we can't be together. I'm marrying Finn. I promised I would a long time ago…"

"Why didn't you ever tell me? We've been together for a month, a whole month and you never said anything! _Not a fucking word!_ Why didn't you?" Quinn demanded removing her hands from Rachel's grasp. "Did you not care for how this was going to affect me?"

"I was scared. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. There's never been someone like you in my life. I didn't want to lose you."

"You wouldn't have lost me, Rachel. I would've still been your friend. I can't even remember my life before you entered it. But now all I need to know is if you could choose who would you choose? Me or Finn? My love or Finn's?" Caressing her cheek, Quinn swept away the tear that escaped. "Rachel?"

Rachel stared into her hazel eyes and saw every speck of vulnerability in those striking eyes, before she answered with every ounce of sincerity in her voice.

* * *

A/N: dun dun dunnnnn! cliffhanger I know. Who's she going to pick? Thoughts? Review! :)


End file.
